


仁家二兄弟的不辞而别（外传）

by hot pot pakistan (9cR1Ly961YAw)



Series: 美丽而又虚伪的新世界 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 43,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9cR1Ly961YAw/pseuds/hot%20pot%20pakistan
Summary: 【本篇为美丽而又虚伪的新世界系列的外传，短篇肉多类型（BA/LU），但没有该系列的基础知识及架构一样可以使用。】【剧情架构剧透和科技树剧透提醒。】【注意：本篇文章均为虚构且高度架空，任何名字，科技，及其所在位置均与现实世界无关！如有雷同，纯属巧合。】【再次注意：本篇内容涉及高度H场景及猎奇恶心片段，在使用/观看前请注意对相关分野的接受程度。】相关分野：兄弟、BL、洗脑、植入、科技、纳米技术、催眠。文章已经完结，因为不会ep的定时发布，好像一天就全更新了（哭）人物列表：1、仁炳：仁家兄弟当中的哥哥，非常照顾弟弟。是个弟控。帝国中学高中二年级，参加了足球社。2、仁实：仁家的弟弟，傲娇，任性，对哥哥有意思。同帝国中学初中二年级。3、宇强：春华男子高中足球部教练。肌肉男。4、陈晓：仁炳的同班同学，好哥们，同足球社兄弟。5、霍钦宇：当时的帝国中学初中三年级学生。6、尹春雪
Relationships: 仁炳&仁实
Series: 美丽而又虚伪的新世界 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782778





	1. 第一章 仁炳的沦陷

**Author's Note:**

> 【本篇为美丽而又虚伪的新世界系列的外传，短篇肉多类型（BA/LU），但没有该系列的基础知识及架构一样可以使用。】  
> 【剧情架构剧透和科技树剧透提醒。】  
> 【注意：本篇文章均为虚构且高度架空，任何名字，科技，及其所在位置均与现实世界无关！如有雷同，纯属巧合。】  
> 【再次注意：本篇内容涉及高度H场景及猎奇恶心片段，在使用/观看前请注意对相关分野的接受程度。】  
> 相关分野：兄弟、BL、洗脑、植入、科技、纳米技术、催眠。  
> 文章已经完结，因为不会ep的定时发布，好像一天就全更新了（哭）  
> 人物列表：  
> 1、仁炳：仁家兄弟当中的哥哥，非常照顾弟弟。是个弟控。帝国中学高中二年级，参加了足球社。  
> 2、仁实：仁家的弟弟，傲娇，任性，对哥哥有意思。同帝国中学初中二年级。  
> 3、宇强：春华男子高中足球部教练。肌肉男。  
> 4、陈晓：仁炳的同班同学，好哥们，同足球社兄弟。  
> 5、霍钦宇：当时的帝国中学初中三年级学生。  
> 6、尹春雪

第一章 仁炳的沦陷

帝国200年MC市，某个星期一的下午，随着威斯敏斯特报时曲的铃声响起，街上一时间涌出了不少的学生。

这时一名长相英俊的男生背着黑色的真皮书包，一手拿着足球网兜，另外一只手拎着刚刚在街上买好的晚餐食材，走在放学回家的路上，他上身穿著一身卡其色短袖帽衫，下身穿着蓝色校服短裤。这时他正目不转睛的盯着前方的路，一想到家里初二的弟弟饿着肚子，用水汪汪的大眼睛等着他回家做饭的画面，就不由得加快了脚步。

【仁炳同学，请等一下】一个声音从男生背后传来

听到了自己的名字，男生停下了脚步，转身看了过去。站在他面前的，是一名一米85，长相高大的男人，他上身穿着短袖的纯色运动速干T恤，下身穿着配套的黑色短裤，并且由于男人非常壮实，T恤被肌肉撑的线条分明。下面甚至隐隐约约可以看到八块腹肌。

【您有什么事吗？】在一翻打量后仁炳同学疑惑的望着对面的男人。

这时男人熟练的从兜中掏出了一张名片，递了过来，并说到

【啊，不好意思打扰你了，仁炳同学，我是春华男子高中足球部的体育教练，我叫宇强，之前就了解过你在足球队的优异表现，在刚刚我也碰巧看到了你训练的过程，希望能跟你好好聊聊。】

仁炳看了看对方递过来的名片，结合他刚才所说的话，了解了对方的来意——这个人是来挖角的。但已经高二的他还是希望以学业为主，不希望加入其他学校的校队而每天起早贪黑的练习，这时他看了看手中的晚餐材料，想用这个借口来推脱掉他。

【那个，我今天还要赶回家做...】仁炳说着准备举起手中的食材，想要解释自己没有时间的时候，对方却好像早有准备似的，赶在仁炳之前抢先说到

【不会麻烦你太多时间的，我保证】说完，宇强对仁炳做出了一个善意的笑容。

【...如果不浪费太多时间的话...】被抢先一步思考的仁炳一时间想不出什么推脱的手段，只要硬着头皮答应对方。

在接到同意的答复后，宇强微笑的指了指旁边的公园说到【咱们，就近在这里谈谈吧？可以吗？】

【好吧...】仁炳同学挠了挠头。

二人找了一张公园里面的长椅，坐了下去，这时，仁炳发现离他不远处的角落有一个公共厕所，便灵机一动，在对方开口前，他捂着肚子，皱着眉头对宇强说

【那个，宇强教练，我肚子突然有点不舒服，我想先去上一下厕所，不好意思】还没等宇强说些什么，他快速的将手里的东西和背包放在了长椅上，小步跑进了厕所。

被用“人有三急”借口推脱掉的宇强，这时却露出了一丝诡异的微笑。

仁炳在跑进厕所之后，选择了厕所最里面的一个隔间，并锁上了门，他想的是在这段时间，可以思考一下快速摆脱掉对方的手段。这时，仁炳忽然听到由远至近的脚步声，声音越来越清晰。

【里面有人吗？】宇强教练冲着厕所里面喊了一下。

而仁炳听到了宇强的声音，并没有回答他，同时，他不由得紧张了起来。

听厕所里没有任何人回应他，宇强继续说到【仁炳同学，我只是希望好好跟你聊一聊，没有别的意思。】

仁炳坐在马桶上，心里更加紧张了，慌乱的喊道【那个,不好意思，教练，你能等等我吗，等一下在...在说，我现在...很忙】

而宇强听到仁炳有些颤抖的声音后，微笑的更加诡异了，他转身走进厕所的工具间，拿出了“正在维修”的牌子，放在了厕所门口。

在放好了牌子之后，他转身冲着厕所里面说到【没关系，我就在这里等你好了。】说着走向了刚才传出声音的那个隔间。

仁炳目前的状况如同瓮中捉鳖，被困在了厕所隔间里，他紧张的从马桶上站了起来，趴在隔间门上，试图观察外面的情况。

而宇强则已经进入到了仁炳隔壁的隔间，借着马桶的高度和隔板，一个助力就越到了仁炳所在的隔间。

在仁炳还没有反应过来时。宇强双脚将仁炳的两只脚从大腿内侧分离开来，右手从仁炳的胳膊下方上穿捂住了他的嘴。而另一只手，扯下了自己的黑色短裤，露出了里面的黑色紧身三角裤衩。

同时，宇强将仁炳的蓝色校服短裤也退了下来。仁炳下身也只剩下了自己的白色平角内裤，整个人被强迫摆成了一个“大”字。

而双脚和右手臂被束缚的仁炳在回过神之后用尽全身力气挥动着自己的左手手臂，并尝试握住着对方捂住自己嘴的手，想让自己的嘴挣脱束缚，好救命求援，但握住还没有几秒，自己的左手就被对方的左手抓住了而不能行动。仁炳本想用力摆脱掉对方，可惜，自己的力气跟对方比实在是太悬殊了。

【唔...呜呜......】在挣扎中的仁炳只能发出微微几声的呜咽。在厕所外根本不可能有人注意到里面的异常。

于此同时，仁炳的左手被放开了，而那只限制住他的手，朝他下身最后的遮羞布移动过去。仁炳在意识到对方的意图后紧忙使用刚刚被松开的手抓住自己的内裤，企图保住这最后防线，可是，当对方顺着仁炳抓住内裤的方向使劲一扯，只听到“撕拉”一声，他的内裤就随着声音被撕扯成了碎片，彻底失去了它的作用。

现在的仁炳，除了脚下的运动鞋和袜子之外，下身完全暴露在了空气当中。小仁炳萎靡的甩在中间，两颗蛋蛋因为主人身体的不断反抗而摇摆。他意识到了接下来可能要发生的事情，身体不断地晃动，希望摆脱身后人的束缚。

在内裤被撕坏后没过一会，仁炳被临时解放的左手就又被限制住了行动。但这次并不是对方的左手，是对方的胳膊，而对方的左手，现在正在仁炳最重要的一个部位上。

宇强使用胳膊夹住了仁炳的左侧，而左手握在了仁炳的男根和蛋蛋上。这时，他对身前被限制住的男生说到【给我安生点，不然...】说着稍微用力的捏了捏仁炳的两颗蛋蛋。

而仁炳感受到了自己的下面隐隐作痛的感觉后，颤抖的减小了自己挣扎的幅度。

这时宇强说到【这还差不多...那就开始吧。】

"开始什么？我会被怎么样？"仁炳正紧张的思考着接下来会发生的事情，这时却听到后面传来一阵异样的声音。

【噗...噗....】

声音是从宇强的下面传出来的，看样子他好像在排泄什么东西。

很快的，从宇强的黑色紧身三角裤的后面凸起了一个奇怪的东西，这个奇怪的凸起顺着宇强的屁缝游走到了大腿根部，从它的黑色紧身三角裤当中钻了出来。

这个东西是细长条状的，外表散发着金属样式的银色光芒，像一条小细蛇，或者是说蚯蚓一样在蠕动着。这条“银色蚯蚓”似乎在寻找着一个洞口。而被宇强束缚着的人，下面并没有任何的遮挡，于是这条“银色蚯蚓”非常顺利的找到了他的“洞口”，并钻了进去。

仁炳在感受到了身后被一股异样的物体入侵了之后，他开始剧烈的挣扎了起来。

【唔！！！！呜呜呜，呜呜呜呜呜！....】仁炳在挣扎中呜咽着什么。

这时，握住仁炳男根的那只手开始上下蠕动了起来。

仁炳在发现自己在被对方强迫自慰的时候挣扎的更大了，但对方巨大的力气自己不论怎样折腾都无法挣脱束缚，加上对方技巧娴熟的手法，仁炳的意识开始一点点涣散，而男根也开始逐渐胀大，抬头了。

虽然小仁炳之前并没有多么的出众，但是胀大后竟然也超出了宇强的手掌几公分。这倒是让宇强很意外。

而宇强在仁炳的男根胀大之后，并没有一味的上下动作，而是不时的摩擦仁炳的龟头，舒服的让手中的这根“棒棒”不时上下摆动。

仁炳在这个时候也因为这种舒服的感受大幅减小了之前的挣扎，而身体也下意识的再配合宇强手中的动作前后摆动，妄图收获更多的快感。

这时，在刚刚找到仁炳“洞口”的那条“银色蚯蚓”，尾巴已经没入了仁炳的屁股当中。

宇强这时说到【别担心，再忍忍，马上就要结束了】

没过一会，仁炳的男根在宇强的“运作”下，已经青筋爆棚，马上就要一触即发的状态了。但这时，仁炳突然感受到了自己的小腹开始出现了一些异样的痛楚。

【唔！！！】

随着这声呜咽，仁炳的意识因为疼痛而慢慢恢复了过来，手脚也重新开始了挣扎，而他的男根，也为因为这疼痛感而消退了一些，但还是保持着半勃起的状态。

宇强这时使劲夹了仁炳一下，然后快速的来回摩擦仁炳的龟头，同时用舌尖轻佻宇强的耳廓。

在下面和上面的双重作用下，没过多久，仁炳的男根顶着小腹的疼痛，重新恢复了鼎盛的状态。而仁炳，却夹杂在痛苦和愉悦的双重感受当中，不能自拔，下体的不断摩擦让他能感受到马上就要爆发的快感，而小腹时不时的隐痛却让这个爆发迟迟不能到来。

【唔....唔....】

仁炳在这双重攻势当中激烈挣扎着，痛苦和快感交织相映让仁炳落下了几滴眼泪。

突然，仁炳下腹的疼痛停止了，这下终于打破了仁炳“想射不能射”的尴尬状态，摩擦的快感瞬间占满了他的整个大脑，火车立刻朝向愉悦的顶峰进发了。

【呜！！！！！】

随着仁炳一声呜咽，宇强手中的这根棒棒不可抑制的射出了十几道白色的液体，瞬间分散在了厕所隔间的墙上和地上。而仁炳在获得了高潮的快感后，也失去了重心，瘫在了宇强的身上，闭上了眼睛。

这时，刚刚进入洞口的那条“银色蚯蚓”的尾部又钻出了仁炳的屁股，但这次并没有全部露出来，只是露出了一个小尖。

突然，“蚯蚓”的小尖发射出了类似于墨汁一样的一滩液体，从仁炳的屁缝流了下来，但这摊液体像是磁流体一样，开始有规则的逐渐包裹住了仁炳的屁股，并向仁炳身前的蛋蛋和男根前进。在彻底包裹住了仁炳身下的几个重要器官之后，这摊液体开始有规律的塑形和收缩，最终固化成了一条跟宇强身上一样的黑色紧身三角裤。

宇强在看到仁炳的下方已经形成了三角裤后，便放开了仁炳。这时仁炳的眼睛再度睁开了，但也已没有了刚才的明眸，取而代之的是呆滞的神情。

宇强这时命令道【仁炳，交代你的基本信息】

仁炳使用几乎没有语气的声音说到【我叫仁炳，今年17岁，帝国中学高中二年级学生，加入了学校的足球社，家里含母亲一共三人，母亲常年旅居国外，目前只有将我和我的弟弟一同居住。】

【哦，你还有个弟弟？】宇强说到

【是的，他叫仁实，跟我同在一个中学，念初二】仁炳机械的说道。

宇强又露出了他诡异的微笑，他伸手将仁炳转了过来，说到【现在进入记忆修改模式】

仁炳在听到命令之后立刻抬头看向了宇强，眼神依旧呆滞，说到【准备已就绪】

宇强转了下眼珠，说到【等下你将彻底忘记刚刚与我发生的一切，你只记得你来到公园是为了上厕所的，于是你把东西放到长椅上就来到了这里。同时，你对你弟弟的感情也将慢慢变化为爱情，你会是一个十分喜欢弟弟的哥哥，你将渐渐的渴望与他发生性关系。而你从明天开始每天晚上吃完饭后都会到公园刚刚的那个长椅等着接应你的人，记住了吗？】

仁炳对着宇强点了点头，机械的回答道【相关记忆已经修改，但未应用。是否立刻应用？】

宇强继续命令道【不需要。现在，整理好你的服装，然后把这里清理干净】

【是。】仁炳在听到命令之后，立刻将自己的校服短裤拉上，并整理了一下衣着，捡起了地上撕碎的内裤，最后用纸和撕碎的内裤将留在隔板和地面上的痕迹擦除，随后把纸和内裤一同扔到了马桶里，并按下了冲水按钮，现在，除了残留的腥臭外，隔间内已经恢复了仁炳刚刚进来时的状态。

宇强点了点头，下达了今天的最后一个命令【等下两分钟后，将你的模式调整为干扰模式，并应用刚才的记忆。】

【是。】仁炳回答。

而宇强则借力翻回了旁边的隔间，并将厕所外面的“正在维修”的牌子放回了工具间。离开了公共厕所。

在宇强离开之后不久，仁炳醒了过来。

他推了推脑袋，嘀咕道【额...我好像在这里呆了很长时间】

这时，他想到，自己是来上厕所的，刚刚走到公园这里，他肚子突然不舒服，把东西放到了长椅上，跑到这里上的厕所。

【呀,我怎么有点恍惚了】仁炳赶紧拍了拍自己的脑门，试图让自己振作起来。

【家里弟弟还等着我做晚饭呢】提到弟弟，仁炳的脸上不自觉染上了一层红晕。

说着，他打开了厕所隔间的门，走出了厕所。见到了刚刚自己放下的东西。

【哎，着急盲慌的就把东西放这里了，幸亏没丢】仁炳自顾自的说着，背上了书包，拿上了自己的足球网兜和晚餐食材，离开了公园。

好像一切都回归了什么都没发生的样子，但仁炳蓝色校服短裤里面的那条黑色紧身三角裤，却标志着让仁炳和他弟弟仁实的二人生活即将迎来巨变。


	2. 第二章 吃豆腐

第二章 吃豆腐

回到家后的仁炳，发现自己的弟弟正坐在起居室的沙发上，生气的望着窗外。仁炳见状不好意思的挠了挠头，对着弟弟说到【我回来了】

弟弟眼神怨恨的瞟了一眼哥哥，然后鼓起自己的小嘴，嘟囔道【怎么才回来，我都快饿死了】

【好，我立刻去做】

本来想上前安慰仁实的哥哥，听到弟弟的嘟囔，老老实实的去放好了东西，准备做饭，今天晚上，他想给弟弟做他最喜欢吃的虾仁炒豆腐。

【今天吃豆腐哦，弟弟】

不知道为什么，哥哥说出“豆腐”和“弟弟”两个字之后，脑中突然出现了萎靡但愉悦的感受，脸上不由自主的展现出了一种很诡异的笑容，自己的下身甚至也有了一点反应，但很快的，仁炳的神智就重新恢复了过来。

第一次被这样刺激的仁炳对这种感受有些疑惑。

【我刚刚...是怎么了？】

仁炳嘟囔着按了按太阳穴，完全不理解刚刚为什么自己会出现那种状态。拿出了豆腐和虾仁，准备处理食材。

而弟弟听到了自己喜欢吃的菜肴之后，高兴的从沙发上蹦下来，跑到了厨房，环抱住了哥哥，说到

【哇，是我喜欢吃的虾仁炒豆腐欸，最喜欢哥哥了】

弟弟的这种撒娇行为，哥哥并不是第一次见了，要是以往，仁炳肯定会回呛道“到底是喜欢这道菜还是喜欢我啊”，而这次，仁炳却反应很大。

脑中那种萎靡且愉悦舒适的感觉在弟弟环抱住自己之后再度出现，这次好像一股电流刺激了全身。而弟弟的那句撒娇的话让这种感觉加深了不止一倍，下面的小仁炳也瞬间硬了起来，要不是穿着紧身的三角裤，现在他的下面已经顶起来了，但现在从外面看起来只有微微的凸起。

脑中赋予的这种加倍舒适的感觉让仁炳不经意间发出了一种愉悦的声音

【啊~】

如同数十秒前的情况一样，很快，仁炳的神智再度的恢复了过来，但他的下面还需要冷却一段时间才能消退。

在意识到自己有些失礼的态度之后，哥哥放下了刀柄，拽了拽弟弟的手

【嗯，那个，仁实，你放开啦，要不然我没法做饭了。】经历过那两次奇妙的愉悦感受后，仁炳红着脸对弟弟说到。

虽然弟弟不知道为什么哥哥耳根发红，但是为了他的晚饭，他还是乖乖的将哥哥放开了。

这时，拿起菜刀的哥哥又说【嗯，你先去做作业吧，做好了我叫你吃饭。】

【好~】弟弟听话的回到了房间去，也让仁炳松了一口气。

过了一会，香喷喷的虾仁炒豆腐就做好了，仁炳将饭和两小盘菜端到了餐桌上，他擦了擦手，敲敲仁实房间的门，说到

【仁实，吃饭啦】

【...】

但是里面没有动静。仁炳发现里面并没有回音后，再敲了敲房门

【弟弟？该吃饭拉？】

【...】

听到屋里还是没有声音，仁炳打开了弟弟的房门，发现仁实趴在自己的书桌前，睡着了。

仁炳走到仁实跟前，发现这家伙竟然在这么短的时间内就能睡得这么死，不由得想到“不如我捉弄他一下好了”

说着，仁炳露出了邪恶的笑容，正当他想应该怎么捉弄仁实的时候，脑中那种愉悦舒适的感觉再度来袭，仁炳的笑容瞬间变得僵硬，这次，他的脑袋中蹦出了一个词“亲他”

随着脑中的那种愉悦感受，仁炳的气息开始变大，大脑享受那种不能自已的感觉，他下意识的靠近了仁实的嘴唇，就在二人的嘴唇马上就要碰到一起的时候。

仁实因为哥哥的气息，慢慢的睁开了眼。

仁炳立刻恢复了自己的意识，抽回了想要亲吻弟弟的嘴唇，尴尬的站在了书桌旁

【...嗯？哥哥？】刚刚睡醒的弟弟迷糊的看了看面前的阴影。

哥哥后退了一步，说到【额，嗯，是我，晚饭做好了，起来吃饭吧】

说完，仁炳转身退出了房间。在逐渐恢复意识的仁实伸了个懒腰，也走出了房门。

不得不说，仁炳的晚餐时间非常尴尬，他不断地在回忆自己为什么对弟弟的感受那么敏感，但无论怎么思考，都没有结果。更糟糕的是，每当仁实聊到关于他日常的时候，脑中的那种萎靡而舒适的感觉就会不由自主的出现，覆盖住他继续思考的进程，并且让他有一种“想更加靠近弟弟”的想法。

在晚餐过后，仁实去了浴室洗澡，而仁炳则坐在自己房间的书桌前，边写作业，边自考自己刚才的种种“迷惑行为”，他看了看自己下面的小鼓包，嘟囔着“这到底是怎么一回事，难道我...对我弟弟有感觉？”

想到这里的仁炳赶紧摇晃了一下脑袋，试图把这个想法抛出去

【不对不对...他是我弟弟，他是我弟弟...】仁炳给自己暗示到。

“咚咚咚”

【那个，哥哥，浴室我已经用完了，你可以去洗了】

仁炳的房间外传出了声音，将他的意识重新带回到了现实。

【哦...哦，好的，知道了】仁炳对外面说到

很意外的，仁炳房间的门却打开了一个门缝，在门缝处，仁实的脑袋探了进来，他对着哥哥说

【那个，哥哥，我刚才写作业的时候有一道题不是很理解，你能教教我吗？】

仁炳听到弟弟的请求，笑着说道【你确定你刚才是在理解题目，而不是在睡觉吗？】

仁实听到哥哥对他的嘲讽后，脸也露出了一抹红色，反驳道【就是因为太难了我才睡着了啊...你到底帮不帮我啊哥哥】

【帮，帮，那你现在就拿过来吧】仁炳说到

【好！你等等我】

说着仁实就缩回了他的脑袋，不一会，他就带着一本练习册放到了哥哥的面前。

【就是这道】仁实指了指练习册上的一道题说到。

【我看看....哦，这道啊，你需要在这里画辅助线...然后...】仁炳看到题目后开始进行口头解答。

仁实却挠了挠头，连忙阻止哥哥的思路，说到【等一下，等一下，我还没搞清楚，哪里画线？】

说着，仁实将头靠近了练习册，也靠近了仁炳。

仁炳这时却想到了刚才他下意识要亲吻弟弟的那个画面，脑中的感觉又一次的来袭，他看着靠近自己的仁实的侧脸，脑袋一片空白。

【...哪里画线啊？哥哥？】发现没有后文的弟弟转头看向了哥哥。

两个人就这么对上了眼。

红着脸的仁炳意识重新上线，他眨了眨眼，临时想了一个支开弟弟的方法

【那个，仁实，这道题可能需要讲一会，你老这么站着会累的，去外面搬把椅子过来坐着听吧】

每当到弟弟却说【没事，这样吧，我坐你扶手上就行了。】说着便跨坐到仁炳椅子的扶手上。

本来希望弟弟能稍微远离一下自己，结果被自己的提议弄得距离更近了。

【嗯...好，也行，那说回这道题...】仁炳强忍着自己脑中那云里雾里的感觉，开始给弟弟讲题，自己底下也不仅仅是一柱擎天的问题，跟弟弟靠得这么近，每当自己伸手去写什么东西，或者是弟弟指什么问题，二人间不免会出现一些肢体接触。每当与弟弟的身体碰到一起时，自己的底下就像吃了枪药一样不可抑制的抖动。这种舒适但无法触碰的感受使得仁炳度秒如年。

【哦，这样就解出来了啊，谢谢哥哥】

终于，这道题讲解完成了，被这么折腾的哥哥，眼神已经接近迷离，底下也已经快撑不住了。

弟弟终于注意到哥哥异常的神情，便关心到【哥哥，你没事吧？脸好红哦】

说着伸手摸了摸哥哥的额头。

仁炳则颤抖着将弟弟的手拿开，推脱到【恩，没什么问题，就是有点累了】

【好，那哥哥去洗澡吧，我就不打扰哥哥了】

【好...】

说完弟弟拿着自己的练习册，离开了仁炳的房间。

而仁炳，再确认弟弟已经回房的之后，才敢缓缓走向浴室，毕竟一柱擎天的状态下，被弟弟看到了不知道会说些什么呢...

浴室里，仁炳脱下了自己的衣服和短裤，露出了黑色的紧身三角裤，现在三角裤的顶部，有一片区域已经被打湿了。

仁炳看了看自己的三角裤，【哎，怎么会这样...】准备脱下三角裤，放到洗衣机里，突然，他察觉到了异样。

【我今天好像不是穿着这条内裤的吧...】正在疑惑自己为什么会穿着这条内裤的仁炳，双手握住了三角裤，准备将它褪下来，仔细观察。

就在这时，那种愉悦舒适的感觉又在大脑中逐渐形成，这次的感觉非常的强烈，让仁炳的意识瞬间被淹没了，他眼神变得迷离，嘴角不由自主的向上抬起，形成了那个诡异的笑容。

这时，他的脑内传出了这样的想法

“因为这条内裤是我最喜欢的，我不想把他脱下来，我以后都会穿着它”

仁炳下意识的自言自语道【这条内裤...最喜欢...不想...脱下来，以后都...穿着】，于是仁炳的双手放开了自己的黑色紧身三角裤。

随后，脑内又出现了新的想法

“哪怕是洗澡我也会穿着它”

【洗澡...也穿着】仁炳自言自语道

“现在，去洗澡吧”

仁炳迷茫的点了点头，带着这种愉悦舒适的感觉，就这么穿着自己的黑色紧身三角裤走入了浴室。

而当他恢复意识的时候，自己已经洗完了澡，站在了浴室的门口。

【...我，洗完了？】仁炳摸了摸自己的头，发现还有少量水珠滴在上面。

于是仁炳拿起了浴巾，将自己的身上擦干。而他在擦干身体的同时，那条黑色紧身三角裤，好像如同仁炳的肌肤一般，一齐被擦干了。

仁炳也没有多想，转身走回了自己的房间，今天晚上因为弟弟的原因让自己疲惫不已，他已经没有闲心关注其他的事情了。

【感觉今天怎么这么奇怪啊...我到底是...】

躺在床上的仁炳还没有细想，一股浓郁的睡意袭来，让他快速进入了梦乡。在睡梦中，仁炳下意识的呼唤着“弟弟”，同时，下面的小蘑菇在今天也已经不知道是第几次的伫立了。此时的仁实，还没有意识道哥哥内心深处的改变，以及自己可能遭遇的危险。


	3. 第三章 欲望成型

第三章 欲望成型

“嘀嘀嘀嘀...嘀嘀嘀嘀...”床边的闹铃响起了机械的声音。

仁炳在闹铃的辅助下从睡梦中醒来，他揉了揉眼睛，伸手关闭了闹铃，

在一整晚春梦的催情下，仁炳醒来的时候意识依旧是云里雾里的，下面的小蘑菇的涨势也十分的欣荣。但本人却对梦的记忆一片空白。

仁炳甩了甩头，让自己清醒一些，然后走进浴室，准备洗漱

【之后还得给弟弟做早饭呢】仁炳自言自语道。底下的小山也不由得跳动了一下。

说到这里，仁炳打开了水龙头，往自己的脸上拍水。并开始洗漱。

洗好脸后，仁炳抬起头，瞟了一眼镜子当中的自己。

一张刚被用水打湿的帅气的脸庞浮现在了镜子当中。

这时，脑中熟悉且舒服的感受再度来袭，仁炳的意志再次没入了迷茫当中，镜子中那张帅气的脸，眼神逐渐固定呆滞，嘴角开始微微上扬。

而他脑中的想法在不断的循环着“这种感觉真好，这种感觉下做什么都是对的”

正在仁炳被这种美好舒服而萎靡的感觉洗脑时，浴室门外传来了敲门声。

【哥哥你好了没有？我也要洗漱呢】

镜中那张脸的眼神重新回到了常态，仁炳赶忙拿起毛巾擦干了自己脸上的水珠，转身开门

【好了好了，我去做早饭了】

今天的早餐是简单快捷的西式早餐，仁炳将两块面包放入烤面包机后，熟练的将平底锅中煎的恰到好处的两颗太阳蛋装了盘。之后，又从冰箱中拿出草莓果酱，仁家今天的早餐就准备好了。

吃完早饭后，二人洗漱完毕，穿好衣服，学校生活就此开始了。

今天是周二，按照仁炳学校足球社的安排，当天没有训练，于是仁炳得以早一点回家。

沿途买好了晚餐食材后，今天回家的时间就早了很多。

【哥哥，你回来啦】在听到门口的开门声之后，仁实走过来迎接哥哥。

【嗯，今天没有训练，所以能早一点给你做饭】仁炳举了举手中的塑料袋说到

【晚餐吃青椒肉丝，再做一个炒三丁】

弟弟略微失望的看着哥哥，嘟囔道【我不想吃青椒】

而哥哥则按了按弟弟的头，嘱咐道【不能挑食哦】

说着进屋放好东西之后准备做饭。

说起来今天也很奇怪，除了早上再一次出现了那种奇妙的感觉之后，那种云里雾里的情况就没再出现了，而且今天仁炳在学校的生活并没有受到多大的干扰。

【嗯，果然昨天的事情应该只是一时我太累的原因吧。】仁炳小声嘟囔着。

晚餐做好了，在监督弟弟吃完自己盘子当中剩下的青椒后，仁炳收拾好了碗筷，准备回房写作业。

当他踏入自己的房间时，有一种压抑的感觉，让他有点喘不过气来。这时，他想着出门散散步可能会缓解一些，于是穿好外衣，和自己的蓝色校服短裤，冲着弟弟房门口说了一声

【仁实，哥哥有点憋得慌，出去散散步，你在家安心的写作业啊】

房间内部并没有人回应他，估计是又睡着了。

这么思考的仁炳穿上鞋走出了家门。

走到了公园门口，仁炳瞬间感到舒服了很多，这时，他脑中突然有一种强烈的想进入公园的欲望，于是便跟随着这个欲望下意识地走进了公园。他找了一张长椅坐了下来，望着天空，今天晚上刚下过一场小雨，夜空被小雨洗刷的十分纯净。

仁炳感觉自己刚才压抑的感觉一扫而空，感叹道【啊，好舒服啊~】

这时，从仁炳长椅的后面伸出了一双手，这双手托住了仁炳的屁股，仁炳身体下意识的打了个激灵。

仁炳刚想回头查看情况的时候，这双手的主人探出了头，在仁炳的耳边悄悄说道

【蛊龙： 干扰模式升级为休眠强制控制模式】

仁炳在听到这句话之后眼神瞬间回归成了呆滞的状态。

【很好，报告你的状态】看到目前仁炳的状态之后，后面的人命令道

仁炳僵硬的将头转向了后面的人，用机械的声音回答道

【目前施行状态，一般，日常生活植入已接近完成，记忆植入尚在进行，警告，因电池电量低，部分干扰措施无法施行】

【果然...】后面的人说着，从椅子后面走了出来，坐到了仁炳旁边。

【只靠人体热能和太阳能供电还是不足以维持运转的啊】

说着，旁边的人拿出了一瓶大约100毫升的不明液体并递给了仁炳。

【你把这个喝下去】

【是。】接受命令的仁炳毫不犹豫的把手中的小瓶子打开，将100毫升的液体一饮而尽。

这个液体的味道并没有想象中的好喝，反倒有一些臭味，但仁炳却没有一丝皱眉。

【行了，今天晚上好像没有别的事情了...哦不对，还有一件】坐在他旁边的男生将仁炳手中的空瓶子回收后，对仁炳说到

【今天晚上要按照规定取精】

仁炳一动不动，因为对方并没有给自己实际的命令。

那人看了看附近的环境，最后把目光锁定在了不远的厕所。

【嗯，看了一圈还是这个地点合适，仁炳，跟我走。】

在得到了指令的仁炳机械的站了起来，跟着眼前的男生进入到了之前他躲藏的厕所最里面的那个隔间。

当男生把隔间锁上之后，给仁炳下达了新的命令

【把你的裤子脱下来】

仁炳二话不说，就把那件蓝色校服短裤褪了下去，将里面的黑色紧身三角裤露了出来。

而仁炳面前的男生，则掏出了一张扁平的宛如橡皮泥般的物品，放在了仁炳下体的位置。

靠近了下体的这个物品，瞬间依照仁炳阳具的模样覆盖形成了一个类似于硬壳的套套。随后开始小幅度的震动起来。并开始不断吸取仁炳的下体。

仁炳在物品运转开始时身体不自觉的震了一下，眼睛虽然呆滞无神但眼珠却在不停抖动，气息也逐渐变大。

这时男生按压仁炳的肩膀，让仁炳坐在了马桶上。并开口命令道【用你自慰时的动作辅助一下】

听到命令后，仁炳开始将手伸进自己的衣服内，抚摸着自己的身体，并开始玩弄自己的两颗乳头。

不一会，仁炳气息的不断加重，手中的抚摸幅度也越来越大，甚至嘴边都垂下了一丝银线。

突然，仁炳的身体如同触电般抖动，随后就向后仰躺在了马桶上，他叹了一口气,眼睛依然呆滞的看着前方。

【哈.....】

可惜这仅仅是开始，仁炳下身的机器并没有停止运转，在经过短暂的休息后，他的阳具又开始伫立起来，于是仁炳重新坐了起来，按照命令继续玩弄自己的身体。很快的，第二次的高潮就来临了。

就这样，经过连续三轮的高潮过后，下身的机器终于停止了运作，仁炳也如同耗费了大量的精气一样，瘫坐在马桶上。

面前的男生按下了机器前面的按钮，使机器重新回到了扁平的状态。被取走身上的机器后，仁炳下面的黑色紧身三角裤上有一圈非常明显的白色水渍。

这时男生开口命令道【仁炳，记住刚才的感受，日后在被干扰时你会同步回忆起这种感觉，使你不再对干扰产生怀疑】

【是。】仁炳机械的回答道，嘴边的银线也已经滴落到衣服上。

【现在，整理你的形象，回到刚才你坐的长椅上后，恢复为干扰模式，同时，你想要赶快回到家里。】

【是。】仁炳用手擦了擦滴在衣服上的唾液，然后将自己的蓝色校服短裤了提起来，开门走出了厕所，按照命令重新坐回到了长椅上，而男生则在跟着仁炳走出厕所后，转身进入了厕所背面的阴暗处，消失了。

没过多久，呆坐在长椅上的仁炳就恢复了意识。

【啊！我好像看入迷了，现在几点了？】仁炳慌乱的找到了手表，看了看时间。

【都这个时候了，我得赶紧回家了】说着，仁炳站起身，小跑回到了家。

到家后，仁炳发现弟弟正在浴室里洗澡，当他准备洗手回房间的时候，那种愉悦舒适的感觉再度冲入了大脑，他下意识地走向了洗衣机，拿出了仁实的衣物。

【弟弟....】他小声嘟囔着，在那种熟悉而舒适的引导和诱惑下，仁炳将自己的鼻子靠近了仁实刚换下来的衣服和裤子，吸了一口。

【啊，弟弟的味道】这时仁炳的眼神如同蒙上了一层雾，他的脑海中目前只想接近弟弟的一切，包括气味。身下小山上的蘑菇也成熟了。

在吸完了弟弟的衣服裤子后，仁炳转向了弟弟的内裤和袜子。弟弟日常上学还是比较守规矩的，因此并没有多大的味道，比仁炳自己的味道要小，毕竟，仁炳在学校的运动量要比弟弟大很多。

【啊，我亲爱的弟弟】欲望越陷越深，仁炳现在已经无法再抵抗脑中的这种感受，毫不羞耻的做着自己以前无法想象的事情。

仁炳在吸完弟弟的内裤和袜子味道后，甚至将内裤和袜子放在自己的脸上蹭来蹭去。底下的小山像表达仁炳的欲望一样在不断的跳动。

当仁炳追随着脑中的那股欲望，伸出舌头，想舔舐弟弟的内裤时，自己的下腹却传来了异样的感受

【唔....】仁炳还没来得及从欲望中抽离出来，这种感受已经化作为了气体，释放了出来

【噗....】

正在洗澡的弟弟，忽然听到外面有异响，便开口问道【...是哥哥吗？】

这句话将仁炳的意识带回了现实当中，他恢复了自己的表情，快速放下弟弟的衣物，回答道【是，我回来了，刚才在家里憋得慌，出去透了透气】

【唔，那哥哥待会洗澡吗？】

【洗，你等下叫我吧。】

【好哦】

说完后，仁炳转身走出了浴室，这时，他不舍的看了看洗衣机的方向，过去想法中的理智已经渐渐消失，留下的，只有对弟弟的欲望。

回到了自己的房间后不久，弟弟就围着浴巾过来叫哥哥了。

【哥哥，你去洗吧。】

【好】仁炳回应了弟弟，随后上前，环抱住了仁实。

【斯，洗过澡后的弟弟好好闻啊】抱住弟弟的仁炳闻了闻他的头发

弟弟则推了推哥哥，说到【哥哥你还没洗呢，你这样我好不容易洗好的又弄脏了】

【那就跟哥哥我再洗一次好了】仁炳将脑中暗示的话语脱口而出，眼神也更加暗淡了一些。

弟弟则推开了哥哥，反驳道【别开玩笑了，我都多大了，我才不会跟你一起洗呢，哼】

说完，弟弟就离开了哥哥的房间。

而哥哥在弟弟离开后，开门走进了浴室，脱下了自己的外套和短裤，唯独留下了那条黑色紧身三角裤，进入了浴室。

【哥哥可不是开玩笑哦】进入浴室后的仁炳露出了诡异的笑容。他打开了花洒，洗完了头发和身体，特别照顾了一下自己身上的那条三角裤，将上面的那一圈水渍洗掉。

然后走出了浴室，将身体擦拭干净。回到了房间。

仁炳现在已经对脑中的那种感受完全服从了。现在的他，已经不会再顾及亲情，道德与伦理，甚至是弟弟的想法。只要当那种奇怪但舒服的感觉来临时，仁炳就会忠实的执行脑袋中那个奇怪的命令。


	4. 第四章 变态的开始

第四章 变态的开始

仁实发现他哥哥最近有点不太对劲。哥哥现在看到自己的时候脸都会浮现出不自然的红晕，同时，跟哥哥呆在一起的时候他没有原来那般自在了。而且原先晚上绝对不会出去的哥哥，最近几天吃完饭之后就出门了。好像在执行什么秘密任务一样。

【我哥肯定对我隐瞒了些什么。】

于是仁实自己开始注意和观察哥哥的举动了。

另外一边，仁炳则因为适应并服从了脑内传出的那种感觉，以及所暗示的命令，他所度过的每一秒都在逐渐腐蚀着自己对于弟弟的那份感情，他只要想到或听到弟弟的事情，身体就会不自觉的作出反应，并且想出一些下流的事情，这种“训练”甚至已经让仁炳的性格逐渐改变了。

情况从周三的早上开始一直持续到下午接近放学的时间。这时，威斯敏斯特报时曲响起，下午的最后一堂课也结束了。在其他同学都开始收拾物品准备放学的时候，仁炳却依旧处于迷茫的状态不能自拔，呆滞的坐在座位上。

【喂，仁炳，下午跟初中部的友谊赛准备好了吗？】从仁炳侧面传来一个声音。

听到自己的名字后仁炳才从那种状态逐渐恢复过来，他循着声音的来源看过去，说到：

【额，啊？什么事？】

【...怎么在发呆啊，咱们马上就要跟初中部进行友谊赛了，你忘记了吗？】这时这名男生已经走到仁炳座位旁边了。

仁炳挠了挠头，说到【不好意思，陈晓，我没忘，没忘，那咱们去社部吧】，说着仁炳起身，快速收拾好东西，背着书包跟陈晓一起走出了教室。

【别看咱们和初中部的那帮人比，初中部有一个初三的孩子足球可猛啦】

【哦，是吗？】

【那孩子我之前看过，踢得真不错，好像叫霍钦宇】

【好啊，那待会可得好好的会会他】

作为仁炳在社团为数不多的好哥们，每次练习和比赛，仁炳都是和旁边的这个家伙一起训练，打配合的。但他们之间的哥们情谊，并非是缘起足球，是从这两年高中日常当中一点点积攒起来的。因此仁炳非常珍惜他旁边的这位"挚友"

二人边走边聊，说着就到了社部。

可能是因为二人的放学时间相对晚，社团里的人都在操场上了。

足球社的社部部室在足球场旁边，里面布置非常简单，两排衣柜靠墙放置，中间两排则是没有椅背的凳子，这里不仅是社团非训练或比赛时活动的地方，也是社团队员们的更衣室。

【那，咱们赶紧换衣服好了】陈晓提议道。

飞速的换上了球衣和球鞋，二人跑到了足球场上，开始了今天预定的友谊赛。

仁炳他们与初中部的友谊赛进行的不是很顺利，在对方拼命防守的情况下，仁炳他们尝试不断突破，可就是因为之前陈晓所说的那名厉害的球员——霍钦宇，迟迟不能进球。

【我去，真是个狠角色啊】仁炳在比赛过程中思考着。

终于，仁炳在下半场快结束时取得了足球的控制权。对手看到被抢走了球也不甘示弱，于是派出了霍钦宇准备半路拦截，就在球马上接近射门距离的时候，霍钦宇向前一铲，想将足球的控制权重新夺回来，结果仁炳带球一抬，使足球绕过了对方的进攻，同时准备射门。而这时，二人的位置也非常巧妙，尝试铲球的霍钦宇脚伸向了前面的足球，身体因为这个原因整体压低，而仁炳则将球带了起来，人目前处于半悬空的状态。

这个状态是为何说是“巧妙”的呢？

因为仁炳这个时候出现了换之前洗室前的那种情况,也就是仁炳的下腹传来了异样的感受，虽然他想忍住这种冲动，但是不知怎么的，自己就又将气体释放了出来。

【噗....】

目前二人这个姿势，霍钦宇的脸部刚好对着仁炳的屁股，而仁炳，则将气体全部喷到了霍钦宇的脸上。

被喷到气体的霍钦宇瞬间被臭味填充，在铲球失败后被熏的一时间没有缓过劲来，而仁炳则趁这个空隙凌空一脚，一步到位，将球射进了门框。

现在比分高中部1：0领先，当对手准备开始反攻的时候，裁判吹出了终场的哨声。高中部就这么获得了胜利。

【你！你怎么能用这么下三滥的招数？！】霍钦宇在比赛结束后拉住了仁炳，大声斥责道。

【我...我也不是故意的，但】知道自己不占理，仁炳只好做出了弱者的态势。

【有什么但是？你们高中部踢球都是这么耍下三路的吗？还好意思...】对方依旧得理不饶人

这时陈晓走了过来，对霍钦宇说到

【同学，有什么问题可以找裁判或教练说说，同时，你至少应该尊重你的学长吧。】

【我凭什么尊重通过下三滥获得胜利的人？！】对方怒吼道。

【我觉得这件事属于不可抗力，而不是下三滥啊，毕竟，这情况你也控制不了施放时间不是吗】

陈晓对霍钦宇笑了笑。

霍钦宇则真·吃了不可抗力的亏，气哄哄的走掉了

【你等着！】，走前还不忘发狠话。

在看到霍钦宇生气的离开后，仁炳转向了陈晓，眼神还是充满着歉意的状态。

【谢...谢谢】仁炳不好意思的向陈晓道谢。

【没事没事，人之常情。话说，赶紧去换衣服吧，其他人都换完了，就剩咱们俩了】

【嗯】仁炳答应着。

回到了部室，仁炳坐在凳子上，脱掉了自己的训练服，露出了自己的黑色紧身三角裤，正在他准备换回校服时，他发现，隔壁的陈晓现在朝他坐了过来，因为仁炳很明显的感受到了他和别人的屁股碰到了一起。仁炳诧异的回头，想看看这是什么情况，却发现，陈晓也穿着跟自己一样的黑色紧身三角裤。

【你怎么坐过...】仁炳还没说完这段话，眼神就开始变得呆滞了，巧的是，对方也出现了同样的情况。于是两个男生就背靠背的坐在了一起。

【噗嗤...噗】

随着几声异响，两个人的黑色紧身三角裤背面就出现了两个尖角的凸起，如同蛊龙的尾巴一样。在凸起后下一秒，两个尖角就隔着二人的黑色紧身三角裤，连接到了一起。

在连接成功之后，二人出现眼神跳动的情况，甚至不自觉地发出一些无意义的声音。

【啊..唔...】

很快的，几十秒过后，两个尖角就释放了对方，随后，黑色紧身三角裤后面的凸起也很快的消失了。二人的神智也逐渐恢复了过来。

其实这个尖角除了释放他们身上穿着的三角裤这个功能之外，还可以进行数据传输。现在，两人的蛊龙已经进行了一次相互的数据交换。

在经过传输之后，现在的陈晓（的蛊龙），已经掌握到了仁炳所经历的所有信息，以及植入情况。

神智恢复过来的仁炳则疑惑的挠了挠头，这时他（的蛊龙）好像也掌握到了什么信息一样。

而陈晓则起身绕过了凳子，来到了仁炳的面前

【现在是检查成果的时刻了】陈晓诡异的笑着，眼神略微有些呆滞。

【什么成果?】仁炳不解的看着面前的这个男生，但在仁炳还未反应过来之前，对方向前靠近了一步，对仁炳命令道

【蛊龙：应用传输数据】

话一出口，仁炳的脑中那种熟悉而令人迷惑的感觉来袭，这次一同带来的，还有一些奇怪的画面。他的下体在一瞬间就伫立了起来，形成了的凸起还在不断激烈的左右跳动着。

仁炳的身体也依照脑中的指示和画面，开始了行动。

只见他跪在陈晓面前，用手将陈晓的黑色紧身三角裤撑开，掏出了陈晓的下体，含了进去。

这时仁炳的嘴中充满了咸腥的味道让他皱了皱眉，但脑中的感受和画面却继续指使着仁炳，他开始针对口中的宝贝用舌头进行舔舐，还不时使用自己的牙齿轻轻的摩擦陈晓的包皮。

【唔....啵】

仁炳现在哼哼着吮吸陈晓的棒棒，但嘴却逐渐向后褪去，当嘴部与棒棒彻底分离的时候，空气重新进入口腔后会轻微的发出了”啵“的声响。

这种行为让陈晓非常的舒服，同时他也已经了解，仁炳对于纳米机器人的暗示加催眠作用已经可以做到无条件接受了。他很震惊，因为这两项作用施行在自己身体臣服的时间，花了足足半个月有余。

这时，被短暂放出的陈晓的欲望，又被吸收进了嘴中。

【啊...真是一个非常优秀的对象呢...唔】陈晓在仁炳不断的挑动中，说出了对仁炳的评价。

陈晓。在被宇强，那位“春华男子高中的教练”植入后，就被规划为帝国学校的“植入影子”，对帝国中学其他的学生进行观察，然后推荐合适的男生作为植入对象。虽然刚刚开始“任务”，但是有了仁炳之后估计人数也就会越来越多了。毕竟，仁炳就是陈晓最近推荐的对象之一。

【...你今天...哈...跟另外一位被推荐的对象...吵架了...虽然他还没有...在掌控之中...但我想...你们很快就会"和好"的...哈哈】

陈晓被仁炳不断的舔舐和吮吸当中，大口大口的呼吸着，他感受到，自己马上就要交代了。

而下方的仁炳好像也感受到了这点，伸手开始缓慢的抚摸陈晓的屁股和身体，陈晓感受到仁炳温暖的双手顺着自己的屁股逐渐上升到腰间，并扫过自己的小腹上一颗颗的肌肉，让陈晓无法自拔。

被纳米机器人催眠的仁炳现在正在忠实的执行着自己欲望和脑海中的画面。眼神虽然呆滞，但动作却相当的老练。

【哈...看来这些动作你学习的很好嘛...我想这种感觉，比你昨天晚上经历过的要舒服很多吧】

仁炳呆滞的望向了陈晓，点了点头。之后便继续卖力的对着眼前的棒棒挑动、吮吸。

陈晓已经感受到高潮即将来临，他抓着仁炳的头，开始做抽插运动，而仁炳也好像意识到了这点，两只手抱住了陈晓的后背。

很快的，随着一阵抽搐，陈晓将自己的液体射入到了仁炳的口中。

但这时仁炳却并没有退出陈晓的下体，嘴巴仍在吮吸着里面余下的内容。

在高潮过后，陈晓向后靠在了更衣柜上，闭着眼，大口大口喘着粗气，回忆着刚才那种被吮吸的美好回忆。

仁炳这边，则吸干了陈晓里面所有的液体后，将这些东西咕嘟咕嘟的都咽了下去。并且依照脑中教导的画面舔了舔嘴唇。

稍稍缓过气的陈晓，则将自己还沾有仁炳唾液的下体放回了黑色紧身三角裤内，支撑着更衣柜站了起来，准备收拾好东西回家。

可仁炳这边却好像没有结束的样子，只见他一只手拉住了陈晓的肩膀，站了起来，另外一只手配合着将陈晓转了过去。

陈晓现在被仁炳转过身后，这次变成了脸贴在了更衣柜上，这时，他感受到有一只手向他的内裤伸去。

他这才意识到传输给仁炳的内容还有很重要的一部分没有展现出来。

但陈晓很快的又转过身来，重新面向了仁炳，而对方看到自己转过身后，露出了一点不满的表情，伸手又想将他翻回去。

这次，陈晓挡住了仁炳的两只手，上前抱住了仁炳，可仁炳依旧没有停止自己的动作，在陈晓身上胡乱的抚摸着，见状，他小声说到

【还想要把剩下的进行完嘛?我也希望，可是目前有点晚了，于此同时，我想，你目前的蛊龙电量，也撑不到结束，所以，现在先充电吧】

这时，陈晓抚摸着仁炳的屁股。然后又他耳边下了一道命令

【蛊龙：暂停传输数据】

在听到指令之后，仁炳停下了自己的动作，但意识却还未从刚才的那种愉悦快乐的晕眩感中恢复过来。

陈晓看到仁炳已经停止了动作后，亲切的摸了摸仁炳的头，继续命令道

【蛊龙：执行挤压充电流程】

仁炳的下腹再次感受到了那种相同的疼痛感，无力的他这时并没有多大的反应，顺从的让下腹中的气体释放了出来。

【噗...扑哧】

由于社部不是很大，刺鼻的味道很快就弥漫到了屋子的每一个角落。

陈晓拍了拍仁炳的屁股，将他放到椅子上，转身走回了自己的更衣柜面前，说到

【赶紧穿衣服回家吧，家里还有你弟弟等着你呢】

对面的男孩下意识的点了点头，穿上了衣服。陈晓自己也赶紧将衣服换好，走出了社部。

【今天不早了，那咱们...再见吧！】

看到仁炳晃晃悠悠的从部室出来了，陈晓对着他说到，嘴角却露出了一丝诡异的微笑。

而仁炳则刚刚从自己脑中那云里雾里的感受当中清醒了一些，迷迷糊糊的点头，说到

【嗯，明天见，陈晓...】

陈晓先一步走出了校园，往家的方向前进，一路上，那丝诡异的微笑再度挂上了他的脸庞

【可不是明天哦，仁炳，咱们 晚上见】


	5. 第五章&附加章 预习和复习/仁实和哥哥的故事

第五章 预习和复习

由于今天和初中部的友谊赛，以及赛后社团内和陈晓的事情严重的拖后了仁炳回家的时间，当他回家时，餐桌上放着两杯方便面，其中一杯已经打开吃掉了。他将自己的书包和物品放回了房间后，走回了餐桌。

仁炳使劲的按了按自己的太阳穴，他现在还没从刚刚的事情当中恢复过来。他意识到比赛之后他跟陈晓在社团呆了很长一段时间，但是具体干了些什么，脑海中并没有确切的记忆。

【还是先填饱肚子吧...】看着面前的方便面，仁炳肚子也有些饿了。

在吃完了桌面上剩下的一杯泡面后，仁炳将两杯空泡面收拾干净。这时，仁实房间的门开了

仁炳看到弟弟后，马上走到前去，想跟弟弟道歉

【仁实啊，我今天...】

看到哥哥上前搭话，仁实并没有耍小脾气，微笑的对仁炳说到

【嗯，我知道的，今天哥哥跟我们初中部有一场友谊赛对吧?】

【是...嗯？你怎么知道的？这件事我这两天都忘得一干二净，还是陈晓那家伙提醒我才...】

【初中部跟高中部的友谊赛我们班也有人参与啊，话说哥哥虽然嘴上忘性这么大，但想必是把我们初中部杀了个片甲不留吧，哈哈】

仁炳听到这里，想到了之前那幕尴尬的进球场景，脸又红了起来，他挠了挠头，说到

【嗯，并不是，其实你们初中部有一个人特别强，我们很长时间都没能突破他，到最后...我们才勉强进入一球，取得了胜利】

【赢了就好】仁实心不在焉的说到，从刚刚，他就一直观察仁炳的举动。并且将面前的哥哥，跟以前的哥哥，在自己的记忆当中，进行着详细的对比

【嗯，所以那个...今天哥哥虽然没给你做饭，但是明天我保证给你做好吃的，好不好?】

【嗯...啊，对了，洗澡水已经烧好了，今天哥哥这么累，就让哥哥先洗好了】

【欸，还是弟弟你先...】

【哥哥先洗好了，我等下再洗没问题的】

说着仁实推着哥哥到了浴室，而仁炳也没有拒绝弟弟的好意。

【嗯，那我洗好了之后叫你】

【好哦】说完，仁实转身回到了自己的屋子里，关上了屋门

见到仁实回了屋，仁炳转身开始脱下自己的衣服，除了那件黑色紧身三角裤，进入了浴室。

这时，仁实已经关闭的屋门，再度开启了一条小缝。

【我得看看哥哥到底对我隐瞒了什么】

说着，仁实悄悄的打开了哥哥的房门，走了进去。

仁炳的屋内比较简洁，一床、一桌和一衣柜而已。弟弟也知道，自己的哥哥，一没有吸烟的习惯，酒也因为酒量太低而几乎不喝；二没有任何追星；三除了踢球以外，没有什么其他的爱好，更不会有那些低俗的趣味。

...这就让仁实犯了难，因为哥哥的生活习惯太朴素了,甚至都可以说是简陋。这种习惯实在是不好寻找“证据”啊。

【...还是，翻翻看书包有什么线索好了】

说着，仁实走向了书桌旁边挂着的那个真皮书包，打开后，里面整齐的放置着上课用的书本，看上去甚至有些积灰了。说起来，哥哥虽然上课少用书本，但是老师教授的课程一听就会。跟自己相比真的相差太多了。想到这里，仁实不由得嘟起了嘴

【哥哥真是个聪明的大笨蛋，哼】

书包的探索一无所获，仁实考虑到自己在哥哥的房间也呆了一段时间了，他估计着浴室那边也快结束了，于是把哥哥的书包合上，自己蹑手蹑脚的走出了仁炳的卧室，回到了自己的房间。他趴在门边，小心的聆听着外面的声音。

没过多久，他听到浴室外面传出了推拉门的声音，然后，脚步声向着仁实的房间逐渐靠近

“咚咚”

【弟弟，我洗完了，你要洗的话可以去了】声音从门外面传来。

仁实赶忙向后退一步，说到

【嗯，那我等下就去洗】

站在门外的人并没有立刻离开，他沉默了一会，开口继续说到

【额，那个，等一下我还要出去一下，你洗完的话就赶紧睡觉吧。】

仁实听到后皱了皱眉，他思考了一下，但还是提出了疑惑

【刚洗完就去？哥哥最近是有什么事情吗？这几天晚上好像每晚你都会出门一段时间吧？】

门的另外一边好像因为这个问题顿住了没有回音，一会，门口外传来了模模糊糊的回答

【嗯，那个，我也不知道最近怎么了，每天晚上都想出去透透气...】

见对方也没有明确的解释，仁实心里也烧起了一股无名之火。

【难道哥哥是不想对我讲吗？】

【额，我是真的想出去透透气，家里有点憋得慌】

”憋得慌？“，家里为什么会让哥哥”憋得慌？“，难道是我吗？

想到这里，仁实的火气更大了。

【是吗？我知道了，那哥哥你去吧，晚安。】

仁实略带生气的口吻说完这句话后，转身扑在了自己的床上，小声的嘟囔道

【哥哥那个大笨蛋！】

门外，只穿着黑色紧身三角裤的男生，听到自己的弟弟最后说话的语气可能是生气了，结合今天自己晚归的事情，他很想开门跟自己的弟弟解释清楚，并好好的道个歉，但自己又想到如果现在进门，可能会适得其反，于是仁炳忍住了这种想法，将刚刚下意识伸出的将想开门的手收了回来。走回了自己的卧室。

在穿好了衣服后，仁炳如往常的路线般走进了公园，坐到了那张长椅上。他想到了今天因为疏忽的原因让对方生气的那场足球赛，以及刚刚发生的把自己的弟弟也惹怒了的自己的行为，仁炳叹了一口气，摇头道

【我怎么会这么惹人讨厌呢...】

【你还在想下午比赛的事情呢？】

仁炳听到身后发出的声音，赶忙转过头去，这才发现是自己熟悉的面孔

【陈晓？你怎么在这里啊？你家不是离这里有一段距离吗？】

【出来透透气咯，家里也没其他人，最近一个人在家好无聊啊。】陈晓从后面饶了过来，坐到了仁炳旁边。

【是吗，我也是出来透透气的，最近晚上在家里不知道为什么有一种喘不过来气的感觉】

【欸，你确定不是爱你弟弟爱的喘不过气来吗？】

仁炳听到这句话，疑惑的看向了陈晓，他不理解为什么陈晓会对自己说这样的话，难道是玩笑...吗？

【你开什么玩笑啊？我怎么可能...】

【蛊龙： 干扰模式升级为休眠强制控制模式】

在仁炳还没说完话，对方的命令就让仁炳不由得颤抖了一下，随后，仁炳脸上的疑惑消失了，取而代之的是没有表情的的面孔，眼神高光散去，直愣愣的看着前方，一动不动。

陈晓看了看眼前在椅子上静坐的仁炳，好像听话的洋娃娃一般。

【嗯，下午的“课程”可还没完呢，我看在哪里完成合适啊】

说着，陈晓看了看周围，虽然附近根本没有人烟，但明目张胆的在这里进行也太危险了。

【走吧，去老地方好了，即使是晚上这里也太显眼了】

【是】仁炳听话的回复陈晓的命令，跟着陈晓走进了那座不远处的厕所。

依旧是最里面的隔间，依旧是两个人，昨天就在这里，陈晓利用机器将仁炳榨了个干净，今天将要发生的，却完全是另外一副景象。

【蛊龙：应...】刚出口的陈晓忽然想起了什么，笑着说到

【还是应该以保险起见啊】

【请重复指令】由于刚才给出的指令是错误的，仁炳双眼无神的看向陈晓，用机械的声音提醒道。

【不好意思不好意思，应该先用这个指令】说着，陈晓下达了第一个指令：

【蛊龙：执行挤压充电流程】

【是】在仁炳回答后没多久，隔间就传出了声音

【噗...扑哧】

【好了，现在应该可以继续下午的事情了。话说我真的该写个什么自动程序来接管这些破事了，幸亏这才是第三个人，老娘我每次都要这么干还不得累死】

陈晓小声嘟囔着，但话的内容却好似这个身体不是自己的一样。说完后，他重新看向仁炳，命令道

【蛊龙：应用剩余传输数据】

仁炳无神的瞳孔猛烈收缩了一下，下面的蓝色校服短裤瞬间鼓出了一个大包，并且在激烈的抖动着。他呆滞的站在厕所隔间当中，嘴吧张开着，不时的发出无意义的声音

【...啊...唔....啊...】

没有几十秒，仁炳缓缓的闭上了嘴，无意义的声音也随之消失。但下身的鼓包却依旧存在，甚至还时不时的跳动一下，以展现他蕴藏的巨大能量。

而这时，仁炳对跟前的人开始了动作。

【嗯，应该是成功开始了，哈哈】陈晓满意的说道。

如同下午社部时的场景一样，仁炳伸手将陈晓转了过去，背部面向自己，然后蹲了下去，脑袋靠近了陈晓的屁股，脸一下子扎在陈晓的屁股当中，开始吸了起来，双手向上伸入了陈晓的上衣当中，萎靡的抚摸着。

隔着外面短裤和里面内裤的陈晓感受到了气息的存在，配合着仁炳淫荡的抚摸，自己的身体也开始有些反应了，只见陈晓脸颊两侧逐渐翻红，眼睛开始冲入雾气，鼻息也越来越重。

没过多久，伸向陈晓身上的两只手就回到了下面，将陈晓的蓝色校服短裤褪下，露出了陈晓的黑色紧身三角裤。这时，仁炳用自己炙热的双手开始抚摸陈晓的屁股，他逐渐推开了陈晓的两瓣肌肉，让陈晓放松。

【唔...呼...】趴在厕所门板上的陈晓被身后自己的好朋友仁炳给抚摸的异常舒服，下体也有了一点点反应

在让陈晓的屁股适应了自己的掌温后，仁炳伸手扯下了陈晓的黑色紧身三角裤，露出了刚刚一直抚摸的两瓣肌肉。顺着肌肉中间的缝隙，仁炳伸出舌头，舔了进去。

【噫......】忽然被侵入的陈晓感受到一股湿湿热热的东西在他的后面舔舐，并且非常灵活。剧烈舒适感的传来让陈晓的下面不自觉的剧烈挑动了几下，并且没有消退下去。

而仁炳则不断的使用九浅一深方式用舌尖探索并湿润着陈晓的后面，眼睛无神的他却专心致志的对面前男生富有技巧的舔舐着，自己下面的小包也不断并剧烈的震动。

两个男生，一个正趴伏在隔间的门上，另外一个则正在专心致志的对着面前的男生展现自己灵活的舌头。

【...呼...呼......啊~】在仁炳持续而又销魂的攻击下，陈晓大喘着粗气，忽然，他感受到对方好像蹭到了什么，不由自主的叫了出来。

而在底下奋力作为的仁炳也了解到了它触碰到了陈晓某些关键的部位，于是很快结束了对陈晓的舔舐行为。他站了起来，伸出双手，将自己的蓝色校服短裤褪了下去，同时伸手将面前大块黑色鼓包当中的巨龙——小仁炳，掏了出来。刚刚被释放的小仁炳，瞬间树立成了一根坚硬的棒棒。还没来得及让棒棒适应空气，仁炳的双手扶正了陈晓的屁股后，下一秒，就将自己的棒棒，插入了对方的肛门当中。

【...啊！这是...怎...】虽然对方做好了充分的前戏，自己也做好了“心里准备”，但是刚插入的这种疼痛，差点让陈晓“醒”了过来。

但仁炳是不会给陈晓这个考虑机会的，他伸手向陈晓的前方伸去，一只手玩弄着陈晓的奶头，另外一只手向下伸入了陈晓的黑色鼓包中。

【噫...啊...啊...啊~】虽然刚刚陈晓的意识有一瞬出现了“异常”，但由于仁炳前面的玩弄加上后面九浅一深的拿捏，很快的，陈晓就恢复了“正常”。同时，自己的下体在仁炳的套弄下已经渐渐的硬了起来。身后也并没有歇息，从刚开始的痛苦，逐渐的变为了舒适，最后扭曲成了渴望，使陈晓下意识的跟随仁炳的步调摇摆着。这时的他，好像想到了当初自己被应用时的那种快感，不自觉的露出了一抹微笑。

说起来，别看仁炳这么熟练的操作，他在之前并没有对性有着过多的了解，自己的身体在今天之前，甚至都没有拆过封。而现在，两个人就在这么一个小小的隔间内，水乳交融着。除了陈晓的略微的浪叫声外，还有频率一致的啪啪声。

仁炳在抽插了一段时间后，自己已经感觉到将要到来的高潮，便用抚摸陈晓的手让他的身体进一步的贴近自己，另外一只手也加快了对陈晓下体的套弄程度。

而陈晓在前面和后面的双重快感下，很快的到来了高潮。就在这时，仁炳使劲一冲，二人不约而同的开始震了起来。仁炳则在陈晓的里面射出了大股的白色液体。而陈晓，也在仁炳的手中留下了不少的痕迹。

高潮之后的仁炳停止了自己的一切的动作，下体就留在了陈晓的里面，他的两只手，一只垂落在身旁，而另外一只手，在陈晓的黑色紧身三角裤内。

大喘气的陈晓则等着自己的身体休息了一会之后，向前慢慢的顶去，让已经变软的小仁炳从自己的洞穴中褪出来，随后，伸手摸向了还握着自己下体的那只手，将他小心翼翼的掏出了自己的黑色紧身三角裤。

【哎...终于完成了，这也可以说算是一个成功的实验吧。哈哈】陈晓脸上带着汗，微笑的说道。

这时，身后的男生两手垂在腿边，其中一只手还不时地滴着水，下体尴尬的漏在外面，体液顺着棒身流了下来，可蛋蛋却还在自己的黑色紧身三角裤里面，脚跟的蓝色校服短裤上差点沾到了刚才从上面落下的体液，因为旁边的地板上就摆放着差点被击中的证据。

仁炳目前呆滞的看着前方，略喘着粗气，一动不动的站着。

陈晓这边则更"惨烈"一些。他用手纸擦了擦自己的屁股，让液体能够流出一些，然后拉起了自己的紧身三角裤，现在的这条裤衩，在黑色基调上布满了白色的花纹。下面的蓝色校服短裤也不幸的“中弹了”，外面有一些残存的白色痕迹。

【呼...回去再仔细处理一下吧】说着，他将自己的蓝色校服短裤穿了回来，并转过身，看了看眼前的男生。

【把自己收拾一下吧】陈晓命令着

【是】在听到命令后，仁炳如曾经做过的那般开始清理，他用手纸抹了抹自己的手，擦了擦自己的下体，将小仁炳放回三角裤内。随后提上了自己的蓝色校服短裤，开始清理着隔间。

另外一边，陈晓则想尝试用卫生纸把蓝色校服短裤上的印记擦掉，但基本上是徒劳无功的。

【可恶，看来明天得换新的裤子穿了】

就在陈晓努力摩擦着自己的校服短裤时，对面的人已经按照命令做完了所有清理动作。再次呆站在眼前。

看了看眼前的男生，陈晓放下了自己的校服短裤。对着他说道

【传输的内容已经全部应用好了？】

面前的男生点了点头。

【听着，明天，我会找你聊天，并希望能在你家住几天，你在听到后会非常开心的同意我到你家里入住，理解了吗】

【是，理解了。】

【然后，更改你挤压充电的频次，目前的频次我觉得太低，很容易就进入失效模式了。】

【是，挤压充电频次已经调整为：极其频繁】

【哦，还有，我在你们家的时候，晚上不用到公园来】

【是，预定行为已更改。】

【那就先这样吧，等下跟着我回到座椅上后，再恢复为干扰模式】

【是】

陈晓说完后，仁炳跟着他走出了厕所，坐回了长椅上。

在坐到长椅上不久，仁炳就恢复了自己的意识和表情，以及刚刚还没说出来的话。

【...爱上...欸？】

仁炳出口的话，如同他的思绪，好像断掉了一样，刚刚想反驳陈晓的时候，仁炳感受到了一种时空上的差异及不和谐感，他疑惑的看着陈晓，好像他说这句话已经耗费了很长时间。

【仁炳，你怎么了？】陈晓故作关心的问道。

【额，没什么】仁炳摇了摇头，这时，他感到自己跟刚才好像有什么不太一样的感觉，同时，身体也好像经历了什么剧烈运动一样，有些酸痛的同时，疲乏的感觉非常严重。

【我觉得你可能是累了，要不然现在就回家吧？我也差不多该走了】陈晓见状提议道。

【嗯...好吧】仁炳揉了揉肩膀，站了起来。二人一同顺着公园的小路，向门口走去。

【其实我认为你跟你弟弟挺配的，真的】陈晓突然开口说道

【...配什么？】仁炳脸红的看向陈晓

【当然是恋爱方面啦】陈晓笑着说道

【你...我不是说了吗，我怎么可能爱上我弟弟？你从哪里来的这个想法？】仁炳反驳道。

他的脸更红了，毕竟，这件事，他自己是有些感觉，只不过自己是不敢确认这份感情的。

【有些时候，你的理性，和你的实际行为，可是分开的哦，或者说，叫’口嫌体正直？‘，哈哈】陈晓露出了之前诡异的微笑，他开玩笑似的那自己的胳膊肘碰了碰仁炳的腹部。

在还没来得及反驳对面的言论时，仁炳突然感受到了自己的腹部传出了那种熟悉的疼痛感。他下意识的捂住了自己的肚子

【唔...】

可惜，如同之前那样，很快的，他就感受到这股疼痛感转化为了气体，不可抑制的冲了出来

【噗....扑哧】

【啊...对，对不起...我...】见到自己失礼了，仁炳红着脸对陈晓说道。

而陈晓则保持了刚才诡异的微笑，对仁炳玩笑似的调侃道

【喂喂，就算我说的不对，你也不用这样对我吧？哈哈】

【不是这样的,那个...】

正在他们俩推脱的时候，两个人已经走到了公园门口。

【好了，我家在另外一个方向，你赶紧回家吧，弟弟还等着你呢】陈晓指着对面说道。

【...嗯，明天见】

【明天见，仁炳】

见到对方逐渐消失在道路的另外一侧，仁炳转身，走回了家。

【本来是出来透气的，怎么反倒有些累人啊...】刚到家的仁炳对着自己吐槽道。

走到了浴室的洗手台前，仁炳刷了牙，洗了洗脸。看着玻璃面前备显疲态的自己，仁炳一点都不知道原因。

他摇了摇头，拖着疲惫的身体，走进了自己的房间。

当仁炳换好了衣服，站在床前准备入睡时，下腹那种疼痛感再度来袭，仁炳知道，自己又要充气了.

【唔...】

【噗噜噜....扑哧】

随着声音的传出，仁炳红着脸钻进了自己的被窝。

【今天怎么回事...难道是我吃坏肚子了？】

仁炳就在自己的疑惑当中进入了梦乡。

此时，另外一栋房子里，一个男生在浴室辛苦的将自己身上那条黑色紧身三角裤上面的痕迹仔细擦拭干净，然后小声咒骂道

【要不是因为你，我肯定让陈晓跟他...嘿嘿嘿，不过，兄弟情我反而更喜欢一些。】

说着，男生露出了诡异的微笑，更加卖力的擦拭着内裤。

夜色渐深，月光洒向街道，给暗色的大地加了一层包裹，看上去，多了一种银色的反光。

但，黑暗是永恒的。只要等待月的消逝，稍后，大地就会重新回归到黑暗的怀抱。

三颗洁白如玉的珍珠，两颗已收入袋中，剩下的那一颗，只是时间的问题。

附加章节：仁实和哥哥的故事

仁实作为仁家的次男，也是家里的老幺；是仁家原家主，自己的爸爸因故去世三个月后，从妈妈肚子里出生的。那个时候，还躺在病床上的妈妈抚摸着家里3岁的哥哥，对他嘱咐道

【仁炳，你作为家里的男子汉，可要好好照顾弟弟啊。】

三岁的男孩擦了擦自己略带红晕的眼眶，奋力的点了点头，稚嫩的脸庞却似乎能看到些许的成熟。

随后，这个丧夫的女人，接过了孕育两个孩子这个艰巨任务的同时，也要作为家里的生活来源，艰难的四处奔波。

而仁炳，也在自己母亲疲于家计之时，按照约定好好照顾着弟弟。

因此，在哥弟二人成长的记忆当中，与妈妈一同生活的回忆甚少，但就因如此，每一份和母亲的回忆都变得异常的珍重。

与此同时，缺少的父爱，使二人的彼此的羁绊更加深刻，哥哥在这14年当中如同溺爱一般的照顾着自己的弟弟，并不是完全因为约定，而是，他对弟弟真挚的爱。这份爱，是亲情，原本并不带有腐烂的味道。

但弟弟对哥哥的那份感情，却打一开始，就如同一杯九珍果汁一样，百味杂陈，但不同的是，这杯果汁，并不是甜的。

弟弟最开始察觉到这份心意的时候，是自己步入初中前的那个暑假。在哥哥知道自己考上了与他同一所学校后，激动到将自己紧紧抱住的，那个时候。

被抱紧的他，感受到了小学6年间，哥哥对自己的悉心照顾，耍小性子时的忍耐，以及从小相依为命的那种相互的依赖感。而最根本的，是自己对哥哥的爱恋。

令人心痛的是，弟弟也知道，自己的这份感情，很可能无法修成正果。

单相思注定是孤独的，是难熬的，是腐蚀自己心灵的毒药。于是仁实决定投靠网络。将自己所想写为日记，并化名为仁小二，倾诉在这样一个匿名的“树洞”中。

就是在这样的一个“树洞”当中，他认识到了一位热心的“读者”，这位“读者”，大约在1年以前出现，仁实断断续续的跟它交谈了很久，它的网名叫“白日春雪”。

“白日春雪”的爱好与知识十分渊博，但于此同时，情感却不知为何有些扭曲，甚至有些时间，仁实都有些无法接受“白日春雪”对于恋爱态度的看法，以至于很长一段时间，双方都没有再联系过。

而上周，这位“白日春雪”却再次给仁炳发来了私信：

【

至仁小二：

好久不见，这次来是来告诉你一个好消息的。

我想我有办法能让你的哥哥，跟你相伴一生了，不对，应该可以更好，让他“爱你一世”！

但是，你也要相应的付出代价，这个代价，就是你的身体。

当然，这并不是你想象的那种类型。我的意思是指：你会失去你身体的支配权。

如果你能接受这个条件的话，想好再跟我聊吧。

白日春雪

】

仁实在当时看到这则私信后，脑袋一愣一愣的。

什么"要我的身体？"、“还会失去支配权？”

仁实认为对方在开自己的玩笑，于是回复道

【你被盗号了吗？这个玩笑不好笑】

在仁实准备着出房间去冲杯咖啡再继续今天的写作时，它的电脑又响起了提示音——看来白日春雪很快的就回复了他。

仁实按了一下太阳穴，回到座位上，点开了那则未读私信

【我是认真的。就看你敢不敢答应了】

仁实看到信息后反倒被气笑了，自己虽然知道对方的思维非常跳跃，甚至有些理念“先进”到自己都无法认同，但自己也没想到这个人也敢说出“失去身体支配权“这种如同中二病的话语来。

仁实在意识到这点后，略带讽刺的回复了它

【敢啊！有本事你就试试看好了，我哥要是真的能爱上我——这里我要特指是恋爱关系，不能是其他关系。 成真的话，身体给你也没问题，前提是，这两件事情你能办到，而我，在事成之后，会很高兴的“献出”自己的身体。】

写完，他还挑了一个蔑视的表情发送了过去。

很快，对方就回复了。

【行，你同意问题就不大了，等着吧，事成之后，我会再跟你联系你的】

仁实看到这里，甚至想笑了出来，他小声嘀咕道【虽然我透露了自己在帝国中学就读，但就凭这点，作为网络上一个匿名的日记站点，你能够找到我才怪咧，更别提后面那些事情了】

于是仁实讽刺的回复道

【好啊，事成之后，恭候您的光临】

说完，仁实也关闭了电脑。

时间过得飞快，就在仁实快要忘记这小段插曲的时候，却在刚刚因为哥哥的态度燃起无名火之时，重新回忆了起来。

趴在床上的仁实就不断地在思索这周哥哥行动异常的可能性，以及跟上周事情的关联，但是很快就被仁实否定了。

【哈哈，怎么可能呢，那种事情是最不可能发生的，嗯...没错...那种事情要是发生了，说不定有着200年历史的“帝国”就毁灭了呢...哈哈】

这么想的弟弟最终将问题强行总结为了是哥哥有什么事情瞒着他上面了。

【...嗯，肯定是哥哥有什么事情瞒着我，那件事情，应该，不会发生的，大概】

仁实小声的嘀咕道...


	6. 第六章 再见，我认识的哥哥。

第六章 再见，我认识的哥哥。

【噗...扑哧】

如往常一样，仁炳的房间内传出了声音。

但与此不同的是，房间内传出的，并不是以往听过的闹铃的声音。

【噗噜噜...噗】

【嗯....好...爽】

下意识发出这两个声音的人就是房间的主人——仁炳。此时的他，迷茫的躺在自己的床上，后面已经不知道释放过多少次了。

那种解决下腹疼痛的酸爽和排泄的快感竟然让仁炳有些兴奋。他的脸上不自觉的微微露出了一种天真烂漫的笑容。

“嘀嘀嘀嘀...嘀嘀嘀嘀...” 如同往常一般的闹铃在这时响起，让半醒不醒的仁炳瞬间从床上坐了起来。

【...噫...啊...】

他看了看四周，发现了那个声音的源头，伸手将其“终结”掉。这时，他闻到了一股刺鼻的味道。

皱着眉头的他下一秒就意识到了味道的原因，脸不由自主的红了起来。

仁炳下床走向窗户，它推开了房间与外界空气联通渠道的那扇屏蔽后，转身走出了房门。

【胃药呢...我记得好像在第二层的抽屉里啊...】

在短暂洗漱过后的仁炳笃定了是昨天晚上吹风着凉导致自己不舒服的根本原因，现在的他正在起居室内搜索家里的药物。

他扒拉着电视柜下面的抽屉，突然，好像看准了目标一般，拿出了一小瓶药来。

【找到了！】

“叮~”厨房传出了一声响声。

【啊，面包好了...】

仁炳马上跑到了厨房里，开始继续制作着早餐。毕竟，他是抽空到起居室找药的。

在早餐已经上桌之后，仁炳掏出了刚才找到的小药瓶，倒出了几粒药丸，吞服了下去。

【弟弟，起床吃饭了啊】

仁炳敲了敲仁实房间的门，然后将手中的药瓶放回了抽屉。

他看着挤着睡眼，精神依旧朦胧的弟弟，露出了一丝带有爱意的微笑。

【早上好，弟弟。】

但仁实并没有理他，甚至白了他哥哥一眼，昨天晚上半吊子的谈话自己还没有原谅哥哥。

于是，仁家普通的一天又开始了。

【哎呀，你就别生气了，弟弟】

仁炳说着，将手上端着的早餐放到桌子上，并将碗筷摆放整齐，并坐了下来。

而坐在仁炳对面的男生却一声不吭。

【...就算你不理我，饭也是要吃的吧？】

对面听话的拿起了筷子，往嘴里快速的扒拉了几口，就又将筷子放了下来，一声不吭的进了屋子。

【...那我先开动了...】

仁炳看到对方的反应后，一时也没有话可以劝导的话语，只得自己先开动了起来。

在仁炳刚好吃完饭时，对方从自己的房间走了出来，还没等仁炳说话，他飞速的冲到了门口，穿好自己的鞋子，把门重重的关上了。

"碰!"

因为这一切经历的太快，仁炳呆呆的看着空荡荡的门口，眨了眨眼睛

【到底我怎么惹到他了？】

这么想的仁炳也起身收拾好了桌子，准备好上学的用具，出了家门。

疑惑归疑惑，至少放学之后，仁炳会继续面对弟弟，然而，今天的另外一个问题，是仁炳现在必须要解决掉的问题。

【噗...扑哧】

【哈哈....】

仁炳在下腹的疼痛当中，又一次的释放了。随之而来的，是全班的哄堂大笑。

【仁炳同学。】由于多次干扰班级秩序，老师点名道

【...到】仁炳脸红的站了起来，一只手捂着自己的屁股，生怕再出什么洋相。

【你去上个厕所吧，要还是不舒服的话，去医务室躺一会也行。】老师礼貌的给出了暗示。

【哈哈哈.....】下面的同学笑的更大声了。

仁炳的脸却更红了，他赶忙回答道【好。】

然后飞奔了出去。

见此情况的陈晓，举手示意老师道

【老师，我去看看仁炳的状况，如果不行的话再送它到医务室】

【...好吧，没事了之后赶紧回来】

在得到了老师的准许后，陈晓走到了厕所里。

这时，他听到，有一个厕所隔间，传来了闷哼的声音。但很快，声音就变化了。

【噗....】

【哎...这到底怎么回事...】

陈晓这时笑着走向了那个隔间，敲了敲门，问道

【你还好吧？】

在听到了陈晓的声音后，里面也回复道

【嗯，还好....就是....肚子不太....】

陈晓确定了面前的隔间就是仁炳所在的隔间后，尝试的拉了拉门。

幸运的是，门是开着的，估计是因为里面的人太着急了，忘了关隔间的门锁。

在里面方便的仁炳看到隔间的门开了，慌乱的想抓门把手，结果并没有抓到，隔间门就这么被打开了。

隔间里面的男生，一只手尴尬的停在门前的位置，自己的裤子和黑色三角内裤褪到腿的半边，另外一只手则捂着自己的肚子。脸则因为刚才的羞耻和突然的反应，呈现出一种桃红色。

【欸别这么见外，是我啦】陈晓笑着说道

【...你还是把门关上吧】仁炳则红着脸回应道

【好哦~】这么说着，陈晓向前一步，进到了隔间，然后背手将门关了起来，并上了锁。

仁炳见到这个状态，脸更加红了，他看着陈晓，一时间不知道说什么。这时，陈晓靠近了仁炳的耳朵，缓缓的吹了一口气。仁炳吓的急忙推开陈晓，有点生气的说道

【你你你你你....你要干什么？】

由于仁炳使用的力气并没有那么大，陈晓遇到力量之后也只是稍稍的碰到了隔间的门而已。这时候，陈晓露出了那种诡异的笑容：

【蛊龙： 干扰模式升级为休眠强制控制模式】

在听到这句话之后，仁炳的眼睛瞬间失去了焦点，呆坐在了马桶上。

【啊呀，昨天晚上给的设定太频繁了，所以让你闹了今天的笑话...】陈晓不好意思的挠了挠头。

【挤压充电频次调整一下，不要那么频繁】陈晓命令道

【是，挤压充电的频次已调整为：正常偏多】

在听到仁炳机械的回复后，陈晓想了想，继续命令道

【对你弟弟的情感的转换要更快一些，现在还是太慢了】

【是。】

【差不多了，30秒后降级为干扰模式】

【是。】

随着时间的流逝，仁炳的眼神逐渐恢复成了正常的样子，这时他看着陈晓，脸又红了起来

【你刚刚想干什么？】

陈晓则嫌弃的说道【我听说对耳朵吹气可以在某种程度上缓解你目前的情况，所以我才特地想帮助你一下，没想到你一手就把我推开了，还瞪我这么长时间。】

当然，对耳朵吹气就能解决的方法是不存在的，但这样的态度加上解释应该就能把单纯的仁炳同学糊弄过去了。

【...没有用的啦，好了，你赶紧出去吧。】听到这里，仁炳混乱的说道，老实说陈晓都有点诧异他的天然属性。

【是是是...我在外面等你好了】陈晓“无奈”的退出了隔间。

没过多久，仁炳也从隔间出来了。因为自从陈晓过来帮他"吹过耳朵"之后，他的确就没有再”释放“了。

【看吧，我觉得有用。】陈晓得意的说道。

【好了啦，走吧】仁炳脸红的说道，并向教室走了过去。

而陈晓，则拉住了仁炳，他说道：

【啊，对了，我有一个小请求，最近我家里人都不在家，一个人住也挺无聊的，加上周末咱俩也得搭伴训练，于是我想问问你，我可以在你家住几天吗？】

在听到陈晓说出了住几天之后，仁炳很奇怪的感受到了一种高兴和快乐的感觉，下面竟然兴奋到鼓出了一个小包。

【可以啊，来几天都没问题，我很高兴，哈哈】

仁炳顺着自己那种奇怪的感觉，同意了陈晓。

【太好了，那么今天放学我就跟你一起回家，行吗？】

仁炳下面的小包再一次的跳动了起来，如果说狗高兴时尾巴会来回摆动，那么仁炳则....嗯。你懂的。

【没问题！】

仁炳爽快的答应了陈晓留宿的请求。陈晓则将自己的胳膊架在仁炳的脖子上，夹了夹仁炳以表达感谢。

【真够哥们的！】陈晓赞叹道。

【那当然！】仁炳不假思索的接受了陈晓的感谢。

于是两个人就这么的回到了教室。

时间飞快地过渡到了放学的时间，而且，在上过厕所之后的仁炳，发现自己的情况不是那么的频繁了，虽然问题并没有彻底解决，但至少，上课时没有再次出现之前那么尴尬的状况了。

【呼...】仁炳叹了一口气，毕竟，他不用再小心谨慎的在教室担心自己的肠道问题了。

【仁炳，走吧~】

听到熟悉的声音在呼唤自己，仁炳开心的回复道对方

【嗯，陈晓，回家吧~】

两个人有说有笑的回到了仁炳的家。半路上，两个人还购买了晚餐的食材。

【今天你来我家可享福了，我答应给我弟弟做他做喜欢吃的虾仁炒豆腐】

【欸，好啊，那我也来帮忙好了】陈晓笑着回应道。

【你就先坐着吧，哦对了，我带你看看你的房间。】仁炳说着，将弟弟左侧房间的门打开了，做了个”请“的姿势。

【嘿，你啥时候对我这么有礼貌了。】陈晓也配合着仁炳的动作进入了这个房间。

【切，你难得来一回，好好招待招待你】

如果按照某个历史文化图册上所说的建筑类型话，这种房子应该叫“一户建”

仁家这个中等大小的独栋房屋一共有四间卧室，一层有三个房间，两个是兄弟二人的屋子，一个在中间，是弟弟的，右边那间是哥哥的，而另外一间，就是客房了。

待坐到房间里面的床上后，陈晓指了指外面的那个楼梯，问道

【那你们家二楼还有什么？】

仁炳则解释道【嗯...二楼只有一间屋子，那间是我妈妈...的卧室，除了打扫以外，平时我们是不会上去的。】

【看来你们很爱你们的妈妈啊，话说，她最近还在外面出差吗？】

【那是当然的，她是为了我们才到处打拼的啊，几个月前她找到了新的工作，要四处跑，估计今年回家都够呛了...但是，妈妈是我们生活最大的支柱，不仅在于经济上，更重要的是在于情感上。】

陈晓点了点头，他不想深究仁家的那些事情，或者说，他早就知道了，只不过他不愿意让仁炳再提起来。

”我想你们很快就会抛弃这些了...一切的一切...都将...“ 这么想的陈晓低着头，露出了诡异的微笑。

"咔嚓"

隔壁房间的门打开了，随后房间的主人左右扫视了一下，看到了隔壁开着的客房。

陈晓发现，有一位男生疑惑的看向自己。

仁炳意识到自己的弟弟是第一次见陈晓，便赶忙相互介绍

【嗯，这个，仁实，这位就是陈晓，我的好...】

【请问您是哪位?】仁实并没有给哥哥说完话的机会，直接开口向陈晓询问道

陈晓则看了看仁实，又看了看话被堵回去差点憋的脸红的仁炳，笑了笑，向仁实说道

【你好，我叫陈晓，我是你哥哥的同学，由于我也是足球社的，因此经常跟你哥哥一起练习什么的，加上一个班，算是你哥哥的损友吧。】

【哦...那您今天来是...】仁实追问道，并上下打量了一下陈晓。

【额，我家这几天没有人在，但是学校周末让两个人组队做额外练习，下周还要进行模拟赛，我想着就问问你哥哥可不可以过来借个宿，毕竟，你哥哥不能放下你一个人这几天都在我家训练吧...】陈晓挠了挠头，解释道。

然而仁实却开口道【呵呵，他去您家我倒是不介意。】说完，还不忘瞪了一眼仁炳。

仁炳因为刚刚话被堵的红晕还未散去，这次被仁实瞪的那一眼背脊发凉。虽然不知道自己到底是哪里得罪他了，但眼睛已经不敢直视弟弟了。

陈晓则看看这俩兄弟，挠了挠头，对仁实说道

【欸，别这样嘛，你哥哥可是很疼你的啊，今天晚上还说要给你做好吃的呢】

【呵呵，还想用美食贿赂我，想得美。】仁实小声嘀咕道，但声音对面的二人还是听得见的。

在对面的两个人还没说什么的时候，仁实做出了一个商业微笑，说道

【那，希望您这几天在我们家住的舒服，有什么事情您可以找我，或者谁什么的】

很明显这句话后半部分把他哥哥给模糊出去了。

陈晓尴尬的看着仁实，故作微笑的说道【额，嗯...谢谢你，跟那个谁...】说完，陈晓撇了一眼仁炳

仁实则保持商业微笑着继续说道【我的房间就在客房的隔壁，那我回屋了，您请便】说完便把客房的门关上了。

在关门后没多久，隔壁传来了一阵很大的声音

“碰”

吓得二人不由得挺直了背。

陈晓这时望向仁炳，眯了一下眼睛，问道【你...跟你弟弟怎么了？】

仁炳则红着脸，摇了摇头，说道【哎，昨天不知道怎么惹到他了，今天早上起来都不跟我说话，到现在还没原谅我】

这时陈晓站了起来，拍了拍仁炳的肩膀，安慰道【傲娇的弟弟不好养啊...赶紧给你弟赔罪吧】

【哎，我先给他做晚饭吧，别到时候再罪加一等】仁炳无奈的说道

【好，我之前说过的，我帮你】

两个人说着就走出了客房，开始准备晚餐了。

二人进了厨房之后，一边收拾食材，一边闲聊，从天文到地理，从生物到生殖...

【仁炳...我想问问，你是怎么看你弟弟的】这时，正在帮忙切菜的陈晓对着旁边的男生问道。

【欸，什...什么意思？】仁炳一时没有理解对方的问题，懵了一下，手中处理的食材也掉到了水池当中。

【别紧张啊，我就是问问，你怎么看你弟弟的。毕竟，咱俩相识可不短了，在我判断标准当中，你可是一个十足的“弟控”啊，哈哈】陈晓笑着解释道

而对方的脸却再度红了起来，低着头专心的捡着掉在水池当中的食材。下面好像凸起了什么一样，让他后退了半格。

【我...】仁炳小声嘀咕了一下，并没有说出一句完整的话。

【我之前说过了，你这个情况很可能是‘爱情’】陈晓将处理好的食材递给了仁炳，并看着他说道

仁炳则红着脸看了看陈晓，接过了食材，又别过头去

【虽然弟控我承认可能会有一些，但是爱情我可...】仁炳用只有厨房内能听到的声音答复着陈晓。

【那这样吧，我给你几条内容，你自己参考一下，第一条：当你你在谈论到或听到对方相关话题的时候，会不自觉地兴奋起来。】

仁炳听完后，下身震动了一下，他看了看自己下面的凸起，使劲摇了摇头。

【没...没有】

陈晓则斜眼看了一下仁炳，笑着继续说道

【第二条：在跟对方有亲密接触的时候，自己会不自觉的希望跟对方靠近在一起，每次跟对方的接触都让自己无法自拔】

【啊...】仁炳下意识的轻轻的叫了一声，鼻息开始变重了。同时，他也停下了手中的动作。

【...没有】

答案是一样的，但陈晓理解的很清楚，对方是什么样一个状态。接着，他说出了下一条

【第三条：如果情况加深，有可能会偷闻过对方的衣物，甚至有藏起来的想法】

【...没...嗯】

鼻息加重，下面的跳动越来越厉害，仁炳为了防止什么意外，只好用自己的手腕推这下面的凸起，让他们的位置“舒服”一点，而内部的摩擦，让仁炳敏感到下意识的闷哼了一下。

【最后一条：将对方作为幻想对象，或者说下意识的在梦中呼唤对方的名字。】

【没有，没有，我没有没有没有没有没有！】

仁炳大声的否定着这些行为，眼瞳在不断地震动着，只见他使劲的摇晃着脑袋，但下面的小包诚实的反映了仁炳内心深处的欲望。

看到对方的内心即将崩溃的“惨状”，陈晓伸手抚摸着仁炳的后背，安慰道

【放松，放松，我知道这一步真的很难走，但是如果你这么否定自己，未来这些欲望会更加的扭曲...】

安慰到这里，陈晓的眼神突然转开了，小声的嘀咕道

【...扭曲到像我一样就无可救药了】

被陈晓抚摸着后背的仁炳，自己感觉到自己的那种欲望真的在逐渐消失，下面也相对老实了很多。

【哈...】仁炳叹了一口气，理智终于恢复了一些，但陈晓最后的嘀咕却没有听到。

而陈晓则提议道

【还是先好好做菜吧，你弟弟还等着吃饭呢，说不定吃了他爱吃的饭，就能原谅你一半呢？】

【嗯！】仁炳点了点头，底下的小山再度跳动了起来。

在二人一起去做饭的时候，弟弟的房间也开了一个小缝。

今天仁实对于哥哥还是没有原谅的，早上虽然给哥哥甩了脸色，本来希望晚上哥哥给自己做顿好吃的就完了的，结果没想到哥哥竟然带回来一个“男朋友！”回来。

【不对不对，不是男朋友...】由于自己太激动，把关系想象的过分了许多，赶紧纠正了回来。

这是顾家的哥哥第一次带自己不认识的男生回家，原先，哥哥可是两点一线绝对没有半点出去的可能性，为了照顾自己哥哥哪怕是打工贴补家用的想法都放弃了，因此更没有可能谈恋爱了，毕竟，哥哥应该是直男...大概。

”但...万一要是“

想到这里，仁实水汪汪的大眼睛就好像要挤出泪一般，他拼命的忍住了这个想法。

他看了看外面，自己的哥哥还在跟那个男生在厨房里不知道干着什么，突然，厨房里传来了哥哥的声音

【没有！...没有！...没有没有！】

【什么没有？】仁实小声的吐槽着

在无限的可能性下，仁实的小脑瓜思考着最可能的情况，自己也不自觉的咬紧了牙关，手攥紧成了一个拳头。

【吃饭啦！】仁炳在陈晓的帮助下，将饭菜陆陆续续的摆上餐桌后，呼唤着自己的弟弟前来就餐。

今天的晚餐相比以往稍微丰盛了一些，除了仁炳答应做给弟弟的虾仁炒豆腐之外，还有一锅香气扑鼻的肉丸子萝卜汤。

仁实走出了房间，坐到了自己往常吃饭的位子上。看着面前哥哥和那个男生一起准备的虾仁炒豆腐，自己却没有吃下去的心情。

于是仁实一声不吭的扒拉着米饭。

看到自己的弟弟还是这么郁郁寡欢，仁炳从盘子里夹了一块比较大的虾仁，放到了弟弟的碗里。

【仁实，来吃吧，今天哥哥特意挑的大一点的虾仁给你做的吃】

仁实无视着哥哥夹过来的虾仁，继续扒拉着米饭。

陈晓见状也赶忙劝导道

【那个，我看你哥哥这么辛勤的为你做菜吃，我也露了一手，尝尝我做的肉丸萝卜汤怎么样？】

陈晓说着，用汤勺舀了舀锅里面的肉丸，准备往仁实的碗里递。

【不用那么麻烦了，谢谢】仁实断然拒绝了陈晓，但伸手从汤勺里夹了一颗肉丸到自己的碗里。

陈晓尴尬的缩回了汤勺。嘀咕道【这...可劝不动啊...哎】

于是三个人就在这尴尬的环境下，吃完了晚饭，原先预想的“原谅”场景，连四分之一的可能都没有，更别提一半了。

仁实在吃完自己碗里的饭后，将自己的碗筷放入水池就准备回屋了。

这时，不甘心的陈晓准备再度劝导二人。他向仁炳大声提议道

【那个，仁炳啊，晚上咱们洗澡的顺序是什么样的？今天作业也不少，咱们洗完了之后好做作业啊】

仁实听到陈晓的提议后，回房间的脚步停了下来，呆站在自己门口。

仁炳则看了看弟弟，说道

【嗯，以往都是仁实先洗，我后洗，那今天你来了，就让你当第一个洗好了】

而陈晓则摆了摆手【我第一个洗不好吧，再说，你也得征求一下你弟弟的意见不是嘛？】说着，陈晓看了看仁实

仁炳则开口询问道【仁实，你是先洗还是在陈晓后面洗？】

仁实听到后，则努力克制住自己的怒火，展现出刚刚的商业表情，对着哥哥说道

【呵呵，还是哥哥您先洗好了，我最后洗就可以。】

陈晓在听到仁实咬牙切齿的客气之后背脊差点冒出冷汗来。这时，他提议道

【额...欸，你们兄弟二人在家里怎么这么见外啊，这样吧，你们俩一起洗，我最后洗，你们俩看怎么样？】

听到这个提议的仁实顿时有些气不打一处来，他有点爆发了

【哈？？凭什么我要跟他一起洗？】

陈晓想了想，决定使用激将法对付面前的这个傲娇小弟。他微笑着提议道

【那，这样吧，仁炳弟弟你跟我洗不太合适，我跟你哥哥一起洗，怎么样？】

仁实听到这个提议火气瞬间转为了嫉妒，他死盯着自己的哥哥，散发出一种“你要是敢跟他洗你就死定了”的气场。

很可惜，哥哥并没有感受到，他认为仁实看他的眼神跟刚才看他的意思是一样的。甚至有“你要是敢跟我洗你就死定了”这种完全相反的结论。但当然，他的确有自己的偏好。

于是仁炳挠了挠头，中间调和道【额...啊，其实我都行，一起洗也好，自己洗也好，我都能接受】

“但是如果弟弟跟我一起洗就更好了”这句话仁炳憋在了心里，并没有说出来。

听到这里的陈晓则露出了更加开心的笑容，他勾着仁炳的脖子，做出了兄弟般肢体亲切接触的样子，说道

【太好了，咱俩可还是 第一次 一起洗呢 我觉得 坦率相见 可是咱俩友谊的一次 大进步 啊，哈哈！】

陈晓有意无意的再某些单词上增加了重音，同时，在说完这句话后，勾搭这仁炳向浴室走去，并给了弟弟仁实一个略带邪恶的笑容。

而弟弟看到这一幕就瞬间明白了陈晓的“想法”——他这是似退实进啊！仁实见状绝对不能让对方强占了先机，于是他握紧了拳头，大声吼道【等等！】

在浴室门口的两个人停下了脚步，向后看了回来。仁实握着的拳头纂的更紧了，脸红的小声说道

【我要和哥哥一起洗】

在浴室门口的两个人同时露出了诡异的笑容。其中一个人的下身再次“精神”了起来。

决定好的洗澡顺序是，兄弟二人先洗，然后陈晓洗。

说起来，仁家的这个浴室属于典型的古典浴室，也就是里面一个浴缸，外面一个冲淋设备，洗澡的过程也非常传统，先使用冲淋设备冲干净身体，然后将身体泡入浴缸内。而外面，则是马桶，洗漱台以及洗衣机等设备，最外面才是厕所的门。

这时，兄弟二人已经脱光了自己身上的衣服，哥哥身上只剩下了一件黑色紧身三角裤衩，而弟弟，则穿着学校的四角黑色泳裤。

【额，你怎么穿着学校的泳裤洗澡啊】

哥哥略带疑惑的问道。

【那哥哥你怎么不把你的裤衩也脱掉啊】

弟弟反驳道

【...我这个可以不用脱的...算了，进去洗吧】

哥哥决定不再纠结这一点。

二人进入浴室之后，由于浴室比较狭窄，只能支持一个人冲淋，于是哥哥很自然的想让弟弟先坐下，帮着弟弟洗完后自己再洗，而对方也恰好是这个想法，二人就尬在了冲淋喷头这里。

【仁实，你先...】

仁实这时候着急了，他拉着哥哥坐到了小凳子上【还是哥哥你先洗吧】

被拉到凳子上的哥哥恭敬不如从命，说了一句【嗯】之后就老老实实的开始擦洗身体。

用手挤了一些旁边防止的洗发精，哥哥开始了洗头。

【...】一旁看着的弟弟并没有打算说话的意思。但弟弟目前的确是全身红透的状态。

但是哥哥却希望早一点破除误会，于是先开口说道【...仁实，哥哥错了，你原谅哥哥吧】

听到这句话的弟弟，很明显知道自己的哥哥不知道自己生气的原因，于是轻哼了一声，并没有说话。

兄弟二人的洗澡尴尬的进行着。

在洗好头部之后，哥哥打开了淋浴喷头，冲刷了自己的头上的泡沫，准备开始清洗身体。他正当他伸手准备挤一些沐浴液的时候，后面传来了声音

【...嗯，我帮你擦背好了】

听到这句话的哥哥预感到自己跟弟弟和解的有望，于是兴奋的点点头，小仁炳也开心的建起了山头。

仁实向前伸手取了一点沐浴液，粘在了洗澡巾上，将洗澡巾上面涂满泡沫后，朝着哥哥的后背刷去。

【啊...】弟弟擦自己后背的时候非常舒服，不由得让仁炳发出了舒服的叹息声。

这时他也想到了，自己距离上次跟弟弟互相洗澡，擦背的时候，已经过了很久...

【仁实，你还记得上次咱们俩互相擦身体是什么时候嘛？】仁炳开口问弟弟

弟弟顿了一下擦背的手，想了想，又用力的推了下去，说道

【五年级，那回是妈妈回来喝醉了，咱们帮她洗好澡并安顿好之后，两个人洗的】

【嗯，在我的记忆力，那天晚上咱们两个就是互相给对方搓背的，我还记得，那个时候，我给你搓背的力气大了一点，你大叫了出来，拿手边的沐浴液什么的瓶瓶罐罐扔向我，差点就没洗成，最后泡也没泡，咱们俩冲了一下就出来了】

听到这里，仁实想起了之前的事情，他握紧了洗澡巾，狠狠的向哥哥的后背擦去。

【斯...疼...疼！】仁炳感受到了后背突如其来的力道，后背与毛巾摩擦带有一丝杀疼感，让他叫了出来

【这下也让你体会一下，呵呵】仁实微笑的使劲搓着哥哥的后背。

但哥哥也就一开始喊了出来，接下来不论弟弟怎么使劲，哥哥都没有再提出异议。

【你...不疼了嘛？】仁实试探性的问哥哥。他看到哥哥的后背已经整个被他擦成了西瓜色。

【疼，但是你给我擦的话，我就会忍着。】哥哥冲着弟弟说道。

身后的人停住了自己的手，很快的，又开始了搓洗，但这次力道缓和了许多。

仁实在听到哥哥的那段话之后脸通红，他知道哥哥一直都是这么照顾他的。但...

【你之前说的‘喘不过气’到底是怎么一回事？】仁实再一次的提出了这个问题。

仁炳仰起了自己的头，想了想，说道【我也不太清楚，最近训练压力比较大，学校刚刚经过期中考试，但任务留的比以前还要多，这周还要准备足球加训，下周进行一次模拟比赛，可能是太累了吧】

仁实红着脸，低着头，给哥哥擦着身体。

【那...你喘不过气来，跟要照顾我...有关系吗？】仁实小声的说道

【没有】在仁实刚说完的一瞬间，仁炳的答案脱口而出，没有一丝犹豫。

仁实的脸更红了，他再次确认到【你确定跟我...】

还没有说完，仁炳打断仁实的问题，回答道【跟你没有关系。】

在回答完仁实的问题后，仁炳伸手抓住了仁实擦后背的洗澡巾，对他说道

【搓差不多了，该我帮你了】

仁实则被哥哥的一轮攻击打蒙了，他红着脸对哥哥说道【不用了,我...】

但还没有说完，就站了起来，将弟弟推到前面，按着他坐了下来。

这回，仁炳拿起了搓澡巾，打在了肩膀上，伸手挤了一些洗头水，开始给弟弟洗头。

【不要因为我的喘不过气来是你造成的。你是我弟弟，为了你，我多大的压力都可以承担。】在那淋雨头帮助弟弟将头发上的泡沫冲掉后，仁炳说道。

接着，仁炳将沐浴液涂抹在肩膀上的搓澡巾，让已经没有泡沫的洗澡巾再次蓬松起来。然后，哥哥叠好了洗澡巾，向弟弟的后背搓了过去。

【力道还可以吗？】仁炳贴心的问。面前的男生耳根很红的点了点头。

仁炳则按照刚才使用的力道给弟弟揉搓着。

过了一会，面前的弟弟再次问道【你会觉得...我是你的负担吗？】

哥哥则停下了手中的动作，从后面抱住了弟弟。

弟弟则因为哥哥的这个环抱吓了一跳，颤抖的说道【别...放开...】

我字还没说出口。哥哥先开口了

【仁实，我从来不会认为你是我的负担，相反，你是我生活当中努力前进的燃料，弟弟，如果没有你，我想，我可能连生活的希望都没有了。】

弟弟点了点头。他知道，他是错怪自己的哥哥了。

仁炳伸手将淋浴喷头拿了过来，打开了热水，将自己和弟弟身上的泡沫洗净。

当二人双目相对时，仁炳对着弟弟正经的说道

【仁实，答应我，以后不会为这些事情跟我闹变扭了，好吗？你这么疏远我，我真的，很心疼】

被这么“告白”的弟弟脸已经熟透了，他点了点头，下一秒，仁炳就将他拥入了怀里。

【太好了】

兄弟二人在冲净自己的身体之后，哥哥走进了浴缸，并向弟弟伸出了手

【弟弟，咱们俩很长时间没一起泡澡了不是，来跟哥哥一起泡吧】

弟弟则害羞的说道【不,哥哥你还是自己泡吧，我等你泡完了再进去】

哥哥则坚定自己的立场【来吧，今天你就答应我这一个任性的请求吧，我想跟你一起泡】说着，哥哥伸手将弟弟拽入了浴缸。

【欸...哥...你等等】

还没说完话，弟弟也就被拽入了浴缸。

被拽入浴缸之后的状况，是这样的:

哥哥在后面，双腿叉开，直躺在浴缸当中，而弟弟，则坐曲着腿，坐在哥哥的前面

【啊~上一次跟你一起泡澡，我记得还是去公共澡堂的时候呢，我还记得，你去的时候，犹豫不知道带那个玩具过去，胡乱拿了一只塑料的小黄鸭，结果泡澡的时候才发现小黄鸭漏了，一放到水面很快就沉下去了，哈哈...】

仁炳回想着兄弟二人之前泡澡的画面。会心的笑着。下面的黑色小山也在水中一动一动的。

弟弟却红着脸，嘟着嘴反驳道【那还不是因为你泡之前狠狠的踩了我的小黄鸭一脚吗？】

【那我自己也不差点摔了一跤吗？】

【谁管你！这里的重点是你踩了我的小黄鸭好吗？！】

【好了好了，别生气了，好吗？我的错，下次一起洗的时候，我给你带个新的小黄鸭好不好】

【你！！！】

虽然弟弟的“怒气”重新被激发了回来，但是他发现，哥哥从刚才拉自己进入浴缸之后，手就有意无意的往自己身上泼水，使自己的上半身不至于完全变凉。

哥哥细致入微的照顾自己，让仁实更加不好意思对哥哥发火，同时，自己的心意也越不可能实现。他暗暗的下了一个小决心，抬头向身后的男生问道

【哥哥，我想问你一下，认真说，你是怎么看待我的，不管是作为弟弟，还是作为别的什么人...】

哥哥听到这句话，从浴缸后面坐了起来，再次抱住了弟弟，在弟弟的耳边低声说道

【还能怎么看，我一直认为你是我最亲的弟弟，当然，原先主要还是觉得照顾你为主，现在，我感觉...】

弟弟的脸变得通红，他的眼神左右摇晃的很厉害。

【感觉什么？】弟弟追问着哥哥。

这时，在弟弟耳旁的哥哥露出了邪恶的微笑，下腹一用力，浴盆就从仁炳底部附近露出了一些泡泡，这些泡泡上浮到水面，在水面上响起了咕嘟咕嘟的声音。

仁实听到了哥哥后面冒出的声音之后意识到哥哥是在开玩笑，生气的站了起来，转向了仁炳，大声说道

【仁炳！！！你太讨厌了吧！！！我是认真的...你！！！！】话说完的时候仁实已经露出了哭腔。

哥哥见弟弟反应这么大，急忙将弟弟按了下来，避免他逃走。

【放开我！】弟弟在浴缸中挣扎着，但仁炳却使用左手一下子搂住了仁实的右胳膊。被限制住的弟弟在挣扎了几下就停止了，因为他知道，比力气，他是争不过自己的哥哥的。

见到眼前的男生不在用力挣扎了，仁炳开口安慰道

【欸，跟你开个玩笑嘛，别这么当真】

【这不好笑！】仁实略带哭腔的回答道

【其实，最近我对你的看法在改变是真的...】仁炳开始认真的回答了。

【...不会又是骗人的吧,哼】仁实刚刚被骗过一次，不太相信仁炳。

【是真的。哎】说到这里，仁炳叹了一口气，继续补充道

【你越来越自主独立了，这件事我很开心，但，一直以来，都是我来照顾你的，突然被卸下了这个义务，我一时间没有办法全盘接受】

【...】弟弟想了想，说道：

【我想哥哥这点可以不用担心，虽然我能够照顾好自己了，但是我们彼此依靠着的这份羁绊，是不会消失的。】

仁炳听到弟弟的安慰后开心的抚摸着仁实的头。说道

【听到这些，我的确安心了许多。】

【不过，最近，我的确对你有一些奇怪的...】

话还没说完，浴室门外传出了敲门的声音

【二位洗完了吗？那个，我想上厕所的说】

兄弟二人赶忙起身，仁炳答复陈晓道

【马上就出来了，你再等等！】

可惜，在关键时刻，陈晓过来搅了局。但兄弟二人的误解总算解开了，甚至于，他们之前的感情还有些许的进步..?

在二人洗完出来之后，陈晓也很快的解决完了清洁问题。现在，他正在客房，翻找着自己的书包。

陈晓的书包也是相当整洁的，除了上课用的书本外，里面只有一个椭圆形，如同鹅卵石一般的小盒子。

只见陈晓将这个小盒子拿了出来，这个小盒子外表散发着银色的光芒，中间有一个小小的按钮。

按下了那个按钮后，小盒子便“啪”的一下打开了。

里面，蜷缩着一只银白色的没有启动的纳米机器人，也就是“银色蚯蚓”——蛊龙。

“咚咚咚”，有人在敲陈晓房间的门。

听到声音后，陈晓赶紧将小盒子盖上，放回了书包内。

【陈晓，你在我家过夜这几天，还有什么需要让我准备的？】

开门的是仁炳，他过来主要是看看陈晓是不是适应了。

陈晓则转头应付到【啊，没事，我在找作业本呢，等下咱们一起写作业吧？】

【嗯，好，等下我在客厅等你】

【一言为定】

说着仁炳转身关闭了房门。这才让陈晓松了一口气。

【这玩意虽然是要交给你的，但不是现在】陈晓小声的嘀咕着。拿出了书包里面的作业，转身走出了客房。

今天的作业还算合理，没过多久，二人的作业进度就已经接近完成了。就在二人奋战作业的时候，仁炳的弟弟早已准时的在9点半进入了梦乡。

【啊~~~终于写完了】陈晓伸了伸懒腰，看了看旁边的手机，已经接近晚上11点了。

仁炳则见状吐槽到【你确定是你“写”完的吗？我怎么觉得你的作业里面有我百分之70...不，百分之80的功劳呢？】

【欸，别这么小气嘛，那句名言说得好：‘你的就是我的，我的还是我的’，哈哈！】

【好了好了别打岔了，赶紧睡觉吧，明天我还得早起给你们俩做早餐呢】仁炳白了个眼，冲着对面的男生吐槽道。

【是，长官！】陈晓模拟着军官敬礼的场景，随后收拾好桌子上的作业，走回了客房。

【那我睡了，晚安】陈晓回头对仁炳说道。

这时仁炳也收拾好了作业，走向自己的屋子。

【嗯，晚安，明天见】

二人回到了自己的屋子，准备睡觉。

今天总算是结束了...、

吗？；）

深夜，客房床边柜上面的电子表的数字刚刚从00:59变动到01:00没多久。

在万般寂静的房间内突然传出了几声异响。

【...噗...扑哧...】

随着声音的传来，被窝里面的男生突然睁开了双眼。这双眼睛在经过短暂的呆滞之后，逐渐恢复了正常。

眼神恢复正常的男生掀开了被子，下床走到了自己的书包前，找到了之前检查过的那个银色发光的小盒子，男生拿着那个盒子，走出了房间。

另外一边，仁炳也在自己的床上酣睡，被子上有一块地方微微凸起，而嘴有时也迷迷糊糊的吐出几个字来

【唔...弟弟...】

"咔擦"

仁炳房间的门被打开了。男生走向了仁炳，看着面前时不时嘟囔着自己弟弟的他，微笑着小声说道

【看来蛊龙的引导还在进行，效果不错嘛】

听到刚才开门声音和嘟囔声的仁炳从刚才平躺的姿势变换为了向右侧卧。

男生则上前，将仁炳身上盖的被子掀到一边，被掀了被子的仁炳则感到一丝凉意，他皱了皱眉，但意识并没有清醒过来。

现在的仁炳，迷糊的躺在自己的床上，两只手一上一下的扶着自己的枕头，后背冲向男生，下身的黑色三角裤依旧紧紧的贴合这仁炳密实的酮体，并将他的几个关键器官包裹的非常性感，男生的位置可以看到有一个黑色的小包在不时的跳动着。黑色三角裤的下面是两条结实的大腿，线条清晰可见，代表着仁炳长期运动锻炼的成果。

而男生，则咽了咽口水，将仁炳重新变回了平躺。

【唔...】被强迫变换姿势的仁炳好似抗议般的嘟囔了一下，却没有继续的动作了。

这时，男生爬上了仁炳的身体，跨坐在了仁炳身上。

感受到自己身体上突然压着的重物，仁炳的意识开始逐渐清晰，他揉了揉眼睛，想看清目前的状况。

他迷迷糊糊的看到，自己的身上，坐着一个黑影。

不给仁炳下一步的思考空间，面前的黑影命令道【蛊龙： 干扰模式升级为休眠强制控制模式】

这句熟悉的命令让仁炳的眼神瞬间失去了焦距，他呆滞的看着天花板，双手无力的垂在身体的两侧。

【现在，说说你对弟弟，也就是对仁实的看法】面前的男生命令道。

【作为我的弟弟，我很喜欢他，希望能够一直照顾他，让他健康成长下去。但最近我对他好像有了一些新的感觉，我想拥有它，呆在他身边，永远，永远不要分开，我想彻底的...占有他...这种感觉，很奇妙，但是我不知道这种感觉叫什么。】仁炳虽然机械的道出了自己对弟弟的真实想法，但眼神却在一瞬间流露出了一种温情，但很快，神情就重新回归到了呆滞，无神的状态。

【这叫恋爱。】男生向仁炳指导道。

【啊....不..这不应该是恋爱...不...】仁炳痛苦的皱起了眉头，手脚好像也下意识的挣扎了起来，他好像并不能接受爱上自己弟弟的这个现实，竟然对男生反抗了。

【现在，回想起你跟弟弟所有的点滴，并认识道你所做的那些全部都是因恋爱而起。】男生继续指导道。

【额....唔....啊....弟弟....这应该是....亲情....不是恋爱....不是...吗？】仁炳的大脑正不断的做着激烈的思想斗争，他被迫回想起了自己和弟弟生活的每一个片段，弟弟的喜好，弟弟的傲娇，弟弟与自己的生活琐碎，以及他能记住的弟弟所说的每一句话。仁炳身体下面的小黑包如同他的脑中的思想斗争一般激烈的抖动着。

仁炳的意识虽然有所松动，但依旧有些顽固的因素在里面，毕竟，那是他的弟弟，跟他赖以生存到今天的，自己的亲弟弟。

男生见状，便又进行了一次指导

【你好好想想，你现在见到你的弟弟，身体会有什么反应，脑中会有什么想法，如果这是亲情，那么你会对你的妈妈有类似的感觉吗？】

【唔...】仁炳感觉到自己好像有什么东西被打碎了，他脑中的抵抗因素没有办法解释自己身体那些真实的反应，因此最后的抵抗意识，便被击败了。

【哦...弟弟....我....爱我的弟弟...我想...彻底的占有他...这...是爱情...哦...我...好像...明白...了】随着仁炳抵抗意识的破碎，他开始逐渐听从了男生之前的指导，或者说，命令。同时，他的呼吸开始变得局促，身体也逐渐停止了挣扎。

看到仁炳的状况逐渐明朗，男生笑了笑，继续指导到

【我想你现在可以充分了解并意识道自己对弟弟的爱意了，是吗？】

【是。】这次仁炳的回复，已经没有一丝迟疑，他机械的回答着，神情也逐渐趋近缓和。

【那么，现在我要将另外一份“爱意”注入到你的身体当中去，你要记住，当你跟你爱恋的人完成了第一次“爱的拥抱”，也就是性交时，就要将它植入你爱的人身体里去。在植入完成之后，你的蛊龙将从干扰模式升级为休眠强制控制模式，之后等待我的指令，明白了吗？】

【是。】

【好，现在将你的两腿张开一些。】

【是。】

听从命令的仁炳将自己并着的两条腿分开成了一个八字形，而坐在他身上的男生，将手中椭圆形的银色小盒打开，取出了那另外一只“银色蚯蚓”，放到了仁炳的黑色紧身三角裤上。

那条“银色蚯蚓”，或者说蛊龙，在接触到黑色三角裤之后，瞬间展开了自己的身子并开始移动起来，这只蛊龙，灵活的钻进了仁炳的内裤里，并向仁炳的身后跑去。

跨坐在仁炳身上的男生看了看情况，再次命令道

【好了，当置入妥当之后，你就可以把腿收回来了。】

【是。】

没过多久，仁炳的小腹出现了一些不规律的抖动，但很快的，抖动就停止了，在停止之后，仁炳的腿就重新并回到了刚刚的状态。

坐在仁炳身上的男生见状，从仁炳的身上退了下来，同时帮他重新盖好了被子。

这时的仁炳，眼神依旧呆滞的望着天花板，一动不动。

男生则看了看仁炳，下达了最后一个命令。

【好了，继续睡吧，在你睡着之后重新恢复为干扰模式】

听到命令的仁炳，眨了眨眼睛，之后眼皮渐渐下拉，最后闭上了双眼。

男生则在仁炳睡着后回到了自己的卧室。

【一切准备就绪，今天晚上就是给你植入的日子了，仁实，珍惜你们俩最后一天在这里的日常生活吧】男生邪恶的笑着，自言自语道。

夜色渐深，男生在上床后也渐入睡眠。今天晚上，就是盛大烟火绽放的最佳时刻。


	7. 第七章 仁家二兄弟的不辞而别

第七章 仁家二兄弟的不辞而别

"嘀嘀嘀...咔" 刚刚因为到点响起的闹钟被旁边早已醒来的男生伸手关闭了，他伸了伸懒腰，走到了窗边，打开了窗户

【啊，多美好的一天啊】仁炳伸了一个懒腰，感叹道。

说着，他走出了房间，开始了自己的新的一天。

也是仁家平凡的一天。

仁家平凡的最后一天。

仁炳敲了敲陈晓房间的门，也敲了敲隔壁弟弟房间的门，开口说道【醒醒吧，早饭已经准备好了】

这时，他已经洗漱完毕，换上了校服，并且给家里准备好了丰盛的早餐。不同往常的是，今天的仁炳，不知道怎么，比往常要兴奋一些。

【早上好...啊...】住在客房的陈晓先推开了房门，伸着懒腰向仁炳到了早安，当然，他身上除了一件黑色的紧身三角裤之外没有其他任何遮挡。健硕的酮体在清晨的阳光下反到有一种年轻气盛的哲学感。

仁炳眯着眼睛朝陈晓踢了过去，说道【喂，你给我把衣服穿上。别让我弟看到你这个样子。】

【切，弟控】这么吐槽的陈晓转身关上了房门。

而被吐槽的仁炳，脸上泛起了一点红光，小声的回呛道

【我是弟控又怎么样，只要能爱他我什么都无所谓的。】

看来仁炳的思想转换已经完成了。

没过多久，另外一个房门也打开了，仁实穿着校服着急盲慌的走了出来，见到哥哥，露出了一个微笑：

【早上好，哥哥】

被这么问早的仁炳脸上的红晕更浓了，他上前亲了一下弟弟的额头，说道

【早上好，仁实，赶紧去洗漱把，今天的早饭是我做的皮蛋瘦肉粥】

被忽然亲了一下的弟弟脸一下子也变得通红，之前从来没受到过这个待遇的弟弟被哥哥突如其来的动作搞蒙了。他点了点头，随后低着头钻进了浴室。

没过多久，弟弟也洗漱完毕，紧接着换好衣服出来的陈晓也完成了早上的准备。

三个人的早餐就这么愉快的开始了。

【弟弟，今天晚上想吃什么？我回家的时候准备一下食材】仁炳在喝掉半碗粥的时候想起了这件事，便开口询问弟弟。

仁实想了想，回答道

【炸里脊肉？昨天吃过虾仁了，今天想换换口味】

听到炸里脊肉，坐在仁炳旁边喝粥的陈晓开心的说道

【我是不是听到了炸里脊肉？呜呼~我的最爱】

仁炳听到后却斜眼看着陈晓，提醒他道

【到时候你可别都给吃了，那是我弟弟点的晚餐。】

【切，弟控....啊，疼！】

陈晓的吐槽还没有说完就被仁炳狠狠的侧踢到了七寸（左右的位置）。

【为了以防万一，你今天晚上也得做一道菜啊】仁炳收回自己的脚，提醒陈晓道。

【是是是....】陈晓放下手中的粥碗，抚摸着自己刚刚被踢到的位置，感觉还有一些疼痛感。

【有创伤药嘛...】陈晓弱弱的看向始作俑者，卑躬屈膝的询问道

【别这么娇气，练习铲球的时候踢过你多少次了】仁炳并没有展现出对陈晓的仁慈。

【欸...到你家还没24小时，态度咋变这么大呢...】陈晓捂着自己的大腿，喃喃道。

而仁实，则脸红着不时的看看自己的哥哥，默默的喝着自己碗里的粥，今天他发现哥哥有意无意的比以往还要疼爱自己，并且与以往的那种爱有着些许的不同。

很快的，三人用完了早餐，准备好物品后一起走出了家门,今天因为仁炳比较兴奋的关系，三个人出家门的时间比往常早一些。

【啊，对了，哥哥，今天晚上我被安排了打扫卫生，可能比一般时间晚一点回来】走到一半的仁实突然想起了今天的值日轮道他了，于是赶紧跟哥哥说明。

【欸，那估计会很累的吧，晚上我看看再给你多做一道菜好了】听到弟弟需要值日的消息后，仁炳关心的对弟弟说道。

【额，仁炳弟弟啊，如果你今天晚上被安排了打扫卫生，那今天早上是不是也...】陈晓在旁边善意的提醒道。

【啊！！！哥哥，和哥哥的朋友，我先去学校了！！！】突然想到了自己早上也需要值日的仁实大呼不妙，赶紧跑步冲向了校园。

【哎呀，你弟弟真粗心啊。幸亏你今天打了鸡血，要不然你弟弟可能就迟到了吧。】陈晓在旁边吐槽到。

【闭嘴。】仁炳向前用高抬腿顶了一下陈晓的屁股。

【唔...弟控...】陈晓今天已经不知道是第几次这么吐槽仁炳了。

仁炳和陈晓到校后，距离上课的时间还是比较早，学校的学生并没有那么密集。

二人将书包等物品放到自己的座位上后，开始准备上课用的物品。

【嗯？这是什么】仁炳拿出教辅书的时候，从位洞里掉出来一个信封。

于是乎仁炳捡起来，仔细观察了一下。这个信封通体呈粉色。中间的封印还是一颗红心。

十有八九是一封告白信。

仁炳拆开了信封，简单的阅读了一下里面的信纸。果然，这是一封告白信。

注意到仁炳异样的陈晓刚想上前询问是什么内容，就看到仁炳将信纸重新折叠到信封当中。

然后，将信封从中间彻底撕成了两半。

陈晓惊讶的下巴差点漏掉了，但仁炳在撕掉信封后拿着碎片走向了垃圾桶，并丢了进去。

如果是以往，仁炳还会赴约去看看到底是谁，再做决定，现在，他竟然毫不犹豫的撕掉了那张情书，还扔进了垃圾桶里。

看到仁炳的动作，陈晓疑惑的看了看他。弱弱的问道

【你...怎么了？刚才发生了什么？】

【哦，没什么啊，就是清理一下垃圾而已】仁炳想当然的回答道。

【你...】陈晓还没说完话，教室外面就听到一声尖角，随后传来了跑步的声音，如果仔细听，好像还能听到哭声...

仁炳听到教室外的异响后，歪着头看了看门外

【外面有什么事情嘛？】

陈晓摇了摇头，他理解仁炳已经接受了自己的暗示，但没想到这个效果比他想象中的还要高很多。

他冲着仁炳弱弱的问道

【仁炳，你这么干......难道有喜欢的人了？】

仁炳听到后，脸红了起来，两腿向内收拢呈现出一个夹腿的状态，讷讷到

【有了...】

【该不会...】

【嗯，我还得谢谢你啊】仁炳脸红的回答道

陈晓则捂住了自己的眼睛，并捏了捏太阳穴，他在严肃的思考要不要让仁炳的恋爱脑收敛一下，以防他无意间泄露出什么而在学校酿成大祸。

幸运的是，仁炳在这之后表现都很正常，直到放学。

【陈晓，咱们回家吧】

陈晓很诧异，以往放学都是他叫仁炳的，这次仁炳竟然反过来叫他了？这个变化也太大了吧...着急回家嘛？干嘛?给弟弟做晚餐？

想到这里，陈晓叹了一口气。

"算了，至少现在并没有偏离预定计划"

这么想的陈晓对着仁炳挤出了一个半吊子的微笑，并点了点头。

二人一起走在了回家的路上。

经过了商店街的时候，仁炳一口气买了包括里脊在内的好多项食材，多到两只手快拿不住了。

他转头看了看陈晓，希望让他帮自己分担一点，但这时候，对方却面露难色，仁炳见状问道

【你怎么了？脸色有点难看啊】

【额，你买这么多，晚上要做些什么啊？】陈晓不敢反驳的问道

【给我弟弟做晚餐啊，还能有什么？】

【啊...是啊...】

【我手拿不下了，你帮我分担一点好吗？】说着对方将几个塑料袋递给了陈晓。

陈晓接过塑料袋后，弱弱的跟在仁炳屁股后面。

到家后，仁炳将食材放到了餐桌上，而书包则甩到了沙发上，都没顾得上换衣服，抓起食材，就准备往厨房冲去。而陈晓，则狼狈的脱下了鞋，手里拿着几袋塑料袋，跟了上去。

【额，仁炳，你等等】陈晓开口叫住了仁炳。

【嗯？怎么了？】仁炳转头看了看陈晓，询问道。

【今天晚上吃什么啊？准备这么多食材？】

仁炳看了看手中的塑料袋，开心的向陈晓解释

【不多啊，我今天上学的时候想了想，除了做炸里脊肉之外，我还得给我弟弟多做几道菜，我还买了茄子准备做烧茄子，然后那天你炖的那锅汤之前弟弟好像也很爱吃，我准备用你手中的整鸡改进一下...还有...】

陈晓听到这里，看了看自己手中的塑料袋，里面蜷缩着一盒冷冻的小只整鸡...

他叹了口气，对还在滔滔不绝的仁炳说道

【额，你先停一下】

【怎么了？】仁炳停下了自己的做菜计划，但由于太开心，他嘴角的微笑并没有有所收敛。

【蛊龙： 干扰模式升级为休眠强制控制模式】

面前的男生笑容立刻收敛了起来，眼神已没有精气，手无力的垂在了两边，塑料袋顺势掉到了地上，一些食材还滚落了出来。

仁炳现在面无表情且呆滞的站在陈晓面前。

【...你想干什么】陈晓看到仁炳切换完成后略微严肃的对仁炳问道。

【我想给弟弟做一份大餐，然后等到晚餐结束之后就跟他告白】

虽然告白这件事情本身就是陈晓这次要让仁炳做的命令之一，但既然他的自主意识已经规划好了，那么就不用进行干扰了。

但是细节陈晓还是得问清楚，以免发生什么意外。

【你准备怎么做？】

【就等吃完饭之后我去他的屋里面进行告白。】

【告白之后呢？】

【没有了】

【噗...】

虽然陈晓嘴里没有什么东西，但还是忍不住喷了一下。原来从刚才开始，除了恋爱的酸臭味，面前这个男生，也已经被爱情腐蚀成了一个傻瓜。

【虽然动作很主动，但是这还不够啊。】

说到这里的陈晓，继续向仁炳命令道

【等下咱们准备晚餐的时候，我会有意无意的提示到楼上你们母亲的房间，你会想起已经有一段时间没有打扫你母亲的房间了，提议你弟弟一起去打扫。然后按照你之前的想法，在吃饭之后去他屋里跟他告白。】

【是。】

【还有，等你跟你弟弟一起去打扫的时候，你会越来越兴奋，越来越想跟你弟弟做爱，最后，你将在父母的房间内完成你们俩的第一次。】

【...是。】虽然有一些短暂的迟钝，但仁炳依旧回答了肯定的答复。

【哦对了还有，减少你做晚餐的分量，三四个菜就足够了】

【是。】仁炳听话的回应着陈晓的指令。

【别对恋爱的期望过高，你越希望你做的完美，到最后，可能...】

小声呢喃的陈晓，低下了头。

【像我的恋爱一样，弄巧成拙。】

没过一会，陈晓重新抬起了头，看了看仁炳。

仁炳跟刚才一样，眼睛无神的看着前方，整个人呆滞的站在餐桌旁边。只不过，跟刚才相比，仁炳的气息有所变重，同时脸上也略微有那么一点红晕。

【好了，在恢复之后赶紧准备晚餐吧。蛊龙：恢复为干扰模式】

话音刚落，仁炳的双瞳就恢复了神气，他眨了眨眼，看了看地上掉落的塑料袋和食材。

【欸？】

【哎呀，都说你买太多了，这不掉了吗】这么说的陈晓上前帮忙将食材捡了起来。

仁炳回过神后也赶忙低下头捡着塑料袋。

【好了好了，等下你别做那么多道了，挑你弟弟最喜欢吃的做吧】陈晓帮着检完了食材，站起来说道。

【...嗯，说的也是】仁炳回复到。

于是二人拿着一大袋子食材进到了厨房，开始了晚餐的准备。

“咔哒”

【我回来了！】

随着开门声和弟弟的声音先后响起，仁炳马上冲出了厨房，跟弟弟打了个照面。

【回来啦？今天值日累了吧，我们饭马上就做好了，等下就能开吃了，你先休息一下吧。哦还有一件事，刚才跟陈晓聊天我才想到咱们已经很长没有收拾二楼的卧室了，我想这咱们俩吃完饭去二楼收拾一下，你看怎么样？】

【唔，没问题，那吃完饭之后你准备好了叫我就行。】

【那就说定了啊，嘿嘿】说完这句话的仁炳露出了憨厚的笑容，然后就跑回了厨房。

留下了一脸红晕的弟弟。

【开饭啦！今天的饭是真的丰盛啊】陈晓在帮忙摆好餐具后感叹道。

弟弟听闻也出来准备吃饭了，今天晚上在经过陈晓“减量提醒”过后的晚餐，有烧茄子，法兰克福香肠烩豆子，宫保虾仁，以及弟弟第二爱吃的里脊肉。

【哇，今天的晚餐真的好棒啊】刚坐到座位上的仁实就感叹道，拿起筷子夹了一颗虾仁尝了尝味道

【嗯！好好吃！】仁实在品尝完虾仁之后，两眼放光的评价道。

【好吃就好】仁炳这时也忙完了杂活，坐到仁实对面。

这时，仁实的目光放在了中间的一盘奇怪的菜品上...这盘菜，像是杂烩，里面有各种各样的豆子，但跟香肠合在一起炖之后不找到为什么颜色就变成了棕黑色。

【额，这是什么？】仁实用筷子指了指这盘菜，疑惑的问道。

【嗯，这是我做的香肠烩豆子】陈晓挠了挠头，说着坐到了仁炳旁边。

仁实拿着筷子夹了一块香肠放到了嘴里，随后不由自主的皱了下眉头，但还是咽了下去。

看到弟弟的表情，仁炳斜眼看了一下陈晓，吐槽到

【你要是觉得不好吃，就吃别的好了，这盘菜我跟他来解决】

【...嗯】仁实无奈的点了点头。

随着菜量不断地减少，三人最终结束了晚餐。

【啊，撑死我了】陈晓满足的拍了拍肚子。

【呼...好意思说，那个什么烩豆子的玩意儿我陪着你吃了一半】叹了口气的仁炳在旁边吐槽到。

【哥哥，陈晓哥哥，今天的晚餐很丰盛，谢谢你们。】

【哎，我的错，下次还是让你哥做吧...】这么说的陈晓在仁炳锐利的眼神下主动的承担了洗碗的任务。

仁实吃饱后，转身回到了自己的房间。而仁炳则坐到了沙发上，准备消消食之后开始打扫二层房间。同时，他的脸也渐渐的红了起来，时不时的看向弟弟的房门。

当陈晓将碗筷洗净后，仁炳也从沙发上站了起来，看到陈晓出来后，他叫住了陈晓

【那个，等下我们俩去打扫一下...楼上的房间，可能会有一段时间，等下你先洗澡吧，等我们收拾完了我们再去洗澡。】

【嗯，好，那我先回房了。有要帮忙的地方你跟我说】陈晓回复到

【嗯。】仁炳点了点头，目送陈晓进入了客房后，搓了搓手，下定了决心，敲了敲弟弟的房门。

“咚咚咚”

【弟弟，我这边准备的差不多了，你那边可以了吗？】

【额...我还得等一下...】

听到了这句话，仁炳打开了房门,走进了仁实的房间。

果不其然，仁实坐在书桌前，揉着眼睛，脸上非常标准的印上了数学书封面的红印。

在意识到哥哥进来了之后，仁实不由得打了一个激灵。

【哥哥...你，你怎么进来了？】

【唔...我想看看你干嘛呢？】仁炳心不在焉的回复到。

【没干嘛，你赶紧出去啦】说着仁实站了起来，向前推了一下仁炳。

被推的仁炳并没有向前移动，他对弟弟说道

【仁实，我又话想要对你说】

弟弟听到这句话，脸有些红了，停下了推哥哥的手，问道

【...有什么话？】

仁炳的脸现在也变得通红，他搓了搓手，呢喃的说道

【嗯，那个上次我跟你在浴室说的，我最近，的确对你有一些奇怪的想法出现了...】

【额，该不会又是什么整蛊吧...】仁实眯起了眼睛，同时捏住了鼻子。

【不是什么整蛊，你听着，仁实，我最近发现了，我那些奇怪想法的根本原因，是因为...】心跳加速，仁炳的双手用力的交织在一起。

【捏】因为捏住了鼻子，仁实发出了一个怪声。

【我爱你，弟弟】仁炳告白了，他红着脸，对弟弟说出了那三个字。

仁实眼睛睁得极大，但很快，又恢复到了往常的神情，甚至里面有点失落。

因为仁实相信，每当哥哥对自己说出“我爱你”的时候，是没有爱恋的意思的。

【啊是是，哥哥我也爱...】仁实心情低落的还没表达完自己对哥哥的“亲情”时，嘴就被封住了。

原因是仁炳亲住了他的嘴唇。自己的哥哥，撑住了他的脸，朝着他亲了下去。

他闭上了眼睛，双手抱住了哥哥。眼角闪现出了一点泪光。

两条舌头互相交融在一起的感觉，让弟弟空等了整整三年的这个感觉，终于有了成果。

过了一会，哥哥终于放开了弟弟的嘴唇，但两个人仍旧保持的相当近的距离。

哥哥柔情的看着弟弟的闭着的眼睛，用自己的鼻子蹭了蹭弟弟，说道

【我最近终于发现了，我从一开始，对你的感情，就是恋爱，虽然我不知道你是怎么看待我的，但我已经迫不及待地想告诉你我的想法了。】

弟弟听罢之后，眼睛也缓缓地睁开了，他看到哥哥正直视着他的眼睛，脸上的红晕又加重了一些

【我也是...这种感觉，我...我也爱你,哥哥】

听到这句话的仁炳兴奋的紧紧抱住了弟弟，开心的说道

【太好了，我虽然下定决心告诉你这个消息，但如果你拒绝了我，我真的...不知道该怎么办才好...】

【嗯，我们是两情相悦太好了】弟弟红着脸点了点头。

见到弟弟的苹果脸，仁炳忍不住又亲了上去。

【唔...啊...】

【太好了，那咱们要不要跟陈晓...】仁炳话还没说完，仁实就抬起头，捂住了哥哥的嘴。

【不要，先不要告诉他！】弟弟赶紧补充道。

【唔...嗯。】仁炳点了点头。弟弟这才放开他的手。

【先去整理房间吧，等过了今晚再说。】弟弟这么对哥哥盘算到。

【嗯，好哦;)】哥哥点了点头，并给了弟弟一个甜蜜的微笑

二人转身走出了房间。拿上了清洁道具，走上了二层。

二层这个房间，是兄弟二人父母的房间，父亲过世后，母亲虽然长期出差，但回家来依旧会住这个房间，而不是楼下的客房。

房间里的陈设还是父亲健在时的摆放方式，并没有变动。

旁边的书柜塞满了有关经济和财务方面的书籍，对面的梳妆台上摆放着各式各样的化妆品但已经蒙上了一层灰尘，双人床上的盖着的被单略有发黄。

二人开始打扫这充满回忆的房间。

进入房间后的仁炳，不知道为什么，开始有一种萎靡的想法，他的下面逐渐膨胀，脑袋中的思想也越来越奇怪。他脸绯红的坐在梳妆台上。

而弟弟，则因为自己的爱恋终于得到了满足，现在正处于喜形于色的状态，他刚将双人床的被单撤去，里面摆着一红一蓝两床被褥。

【欸弟弟，你还记得吗，小时候你捉迷藏躲到了梳妆台的下面，让我找了一天】

看到梳妆台的哥哥立刻联想到了自己弟弟可爱的却调皮的样子，他对着弟弟回忆道。自己的欲望开始逐渐燃烧了起来。

【那哥哥你还记得那天妈妈回家后你耍小性子到妈妈房间来跟妈妈一起睡觉的事情嘛？】弟弟见状也不甘示弱的回复到哥哥。

【我那是...太兴奋了睡不着，所以才找妈妈的，再说了，你...】说到这里，仁炳转头面对到了弟弟。

这时，仁炳看到了，窗外面的夜光洒到床铺上，而弟弟坐在床铺的边上，手被月光“切”成了两半，两眼调皮的看着自己。

这个画面让仁炳的欲望直接升上了顶峰。

【..我什么？】弟弟歪了歪头，调皮的问道。

仁炳则站了起来，他不顾底下自己已经隆成一个大包的下面，走向了弟弟。

【我...我想要你。】哥哥最终还是说出了这句话。他的欲望已经无法再忍耐下去了。

【欸...？什？】在弟弟还没搞清楚状态的情况下，仁炳走向了仁实，他向前一推，仁实就被推倒在了床上。

随后，仁炳也爬上了床铺，虽然床铺上盖了一层被单，但是掀开后还是有一股略略的尘土味道。仁实咳嗽了一下，但下一秒，仁炳的嘴唇就接了上去。

仁炳压在仁实的身上，一只手肘作为支撑，而另外一只，则伸进了弟弟的衣服里，游走在弟弟的身躯中，上下抚摸着。下面的小山，也因为时不时的跳动而跟下面的人碰撞了起来。

第一次接触到实际性爱体验的仁实很快就被哥哥炙热的双手挑逗的淋漓尽致，他留存着少量的理智告诉他，至少得等到今天结束才能跟哥哥继续下去。于是，他挣脱了哥哥的嘴唇，气喘吁吁的对哥哥说道

【哥哥，咱们等...等等再做，可以吗？等晚上....陈晓哥哥睡着了之后，我们再...】

仁炳则跨过弟弟，将他通过公主抱的方式放到了双人床的正中央，再放开他后的瞬间，坐到了弟弟的身上。

它靠近弟弟的耳边，轻声说道

【不要叫他哥哥...我会伤心的...】说着，仁炳轻轻的咬住了弟弟的耳朵，这种苏麻的快感让弟弟不由得起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

仁炳这时抓住了弟弟的手，将它放到了自己已经雄起了有很长一段时间的小丘上，说道

【弟弟啊...哥哥虽然很想忍到午夜，可是...我想我已经忍不住了】说这段话的时候，仁炳的眼神当中充满了雾气，他使用萎靡的语调在弟弟耳边呢喃，同时另外的手又开始抚摸和挑逗弟弟的身体。

在抚摸到哥哥炙热的欲望的同时，身体快感的刺激和哥哥娴熟的技巧下，弟弟的下面也开始建起了帐篷。毕竟，自己还是第一次经历这些。

仁炳见状褪下了弟弟的校服短裤，露出了弟弟平时一直穿着的四脚裤衩，裤衩上面朴素的印着一些简单的条纹。

看到弟弟的内裤后，仁炳露出了邪恶的微笑，伸手用力一扯，将裤衩连带校服短裤一同从弟弟的身上扒了下来。弟弟的小蘑菇也就这样树立在了空中。

【啊...哥哥，你...】在看到哥哥脱掉了自己的内裤后，弟弟显露出了一些不满。

但哥哥并没有在意，因为下一秒，哥哥就把弟弟的下体含住了。

被湿润且温暖的口腔包裹住的仁实，差点舒服的叫了出来。但更加没有想到的是，哥哥竟然开始吞吐自己的下体。

【哥哥...不要...脏】这么说的弟弟，却很快经受不住这种被服侍的快感，沉浸了下去。

仁炳熟练的将弟弟的下体吐入吐出，并不时的照顾，舔舐一下同样在下面的两颗圆球。搞得弟弟每次都反应强烈。

很快的，在哥哥熟练的运作下，仁实的身体，就要迎来高潮了。他下意识的配合着仁炳的吞吐无意识的上下扭动着。

【唔...啊！】

突然，如同触电般，仁实的身体出现了不自觉地收缩。高潮来临，仁实下面的小蘑菇将精液一股一股的全部射到了哥哥的嘴中。

当仁实还没有在这种舒服且奇妙的感觉当中撤离时，哥哥用嘴一吸，让弟弟舒服的再次跌倒了这种感觉的更深处。

【噫....】

仁炳则吸干了口腔内所有的液体，并舔了舔嘴唇，好像非常满意一般。

瘫倒在床上的仁实以为事情结束了，想抗议些什么的时候，仁炳却上前将他刚刚吸收完液体的嘴再度碰上了仁实的嘴唇。

【你...唔...】

二人的舌头再度缠绕在一起，仁实感受到了又咸又腥的味道，不由得皱起了眉头。

【啊...好腥啊...】两人放开对方后，弟弟抱怨着。

而哥哥则调皮的回答道【是吗？怎么觉得是甜味呢？】

弟弟脸瞬间再度变得红扑扑的。哥哥则蹭了蹭弟弟红红的脸庞，说道

【弟弟你好可爱啊。】

还没等弟弟反应过来，哥哥继续补充道

【现在，该是哥哥这边的问题了】

满头雾水的仁实被哥哥翻了一个身，趴在了双人床上，同时，哥哥将弟弟的双腿支了起来，使他的屁股撅了起来。而仁炳，则跪坐在弟弟的屁股后面。

【哥哥...你现在要干什么？】弟弟略微转向哥哥，弱弱的问道。

【等一下你就知道了。】哥哥露出了诡异的微笑，伸手从双人床旁边的抽屉当中拿出了一瓶奇怪的液体，挤了一些在手上。

将双手涂抹均匀后，仁炳伸出了食指，插入了弟弟的菊花里。

【噫！....】身后被插入异物的仁实下意识的缩紧了自己的括约肌，使得仁炳的食指被牢固的吸在半路，无法继续前进。

仁炳见状，则伸出了另外一只手，再次触碰刚刚已经射精过一次的仁实的小蘑菇。

【放轻松，如果不扩张的话，等下来真的你会受伤的】仁炳轻柔的再仁实耳边细语，但手那边却在做着让仁实无法忍受的残酷举动。

随着仁实的逐渐放松，以及仁炳对弟弟小蘑菇的不断刺激，现在仁实的后面已经可以吞下三根手指了。

【唔...】刚刚经历过扩张的痛苦，以及从下面传来的舒服和快感，仁实呜咽着流出了些许的眼泪。

【...差不多了。】仁炳将仁实吞下的手指抽了回来，伸手将弟弟抱起，并脱下了他仅存的上衣，接着，将自己身上碍事的上衣和短裤也褪去，只留下了他的黑色紧身三角裤。

彻底被脱光的仁实这时被哥哥的手臂所环绕着，而仁炳另外一只手，则从自己的黑色紧身三角裤当中掏出了那个巨大鼓包当中的核心，在核心被掏出之后，它立刻竖立形成了一根坚硬的棒棒。

仁炳将剩下手上的润滑液也涂抹在自己的下体上。并在仁实的菊花周围绕圈，这时，仁炳对弟弟说道

【弟弟，接下来的事情可能会疼，但是你忍一忍，很快就会舒服的，我保证。】

身前的人在仁炳另外一只手的套弄下迷迷糊糊的回复道

【唔...什么...意思？】

仁炳并没有回答这个问题，他将自己的下体，冲着弟弟的菊花，捅了进去。

被巨大异物侵入的仁实瞬间清醒了过来，他大叫了一声，甚至疼痛的留下了眼泪。

【啊！！！！疼！！！....唔...】

但哥哥并没有停止自己的抽插行为，同时，他加快了手中小蘑菇的滑动速度。

【啊...啊....疼....啊.....噫！...】

在不断地抽插中，弟弟因为疼痛的原因导致喊叫声此起彼伏，突然，他好像有了一种不同的感受。于是喊叫的声音也有了变化。

正在抽插的哥哥此时也感受到了不同之处，因为弟弟的后面下意识地收缩，同时手中的那根小蘑菇也同步的出现了震动的情况。

仁炳微微一笑，因为这代表着他找到了最佳射击点。

随后，哥哥就不断地攻击刚才的那个点位，这让弟弟的喊叫声逐渐从疼痛的叫喊，变为了另外一种声音。

【哦...哦....啊....嗯...哦...】

这种感觉让弟弟不能自拔，每次哥哥攻击那个地方的时候，自己的大脑就会一片空白，之后下体不自觉地收缩，产生一种十分舒服的感觉。

很快的，弟弟带着这种感觉行进到了高潮前夕，哥哥也感觉到自己手中的那根小蘑菇，已经达到了边缘。

于是自己也加快了抽插的速度。

在抽插的某一个瞬间，兄弟二人同时到达了高潮。

弟弟则将自己的第二波射到了哥哥的手上，而哥哥，则在弟弟的后面来了个满贯。

二人在高潮之后，向前倾倒，爬在了床上。大喘着粗气，不能自拔。

弟弟在初次经过这么激烈的活动后，在哥哥的下面，昏昏沉沉的半睡半醒着。

而哥哥则压着弟弟，满意的笑了。这，是他十四年间，最爱弟弟的时候。

突然，仁炳感觉自己的下腹传来了剧痛，这种感觉很快就转换成了一股浓郁的便意，同时不受控制的向肛门冲去。

【唔....】

还没有等仁炳反应，他的腹部就下意识的缩紧，括约肌开始收缩，将异物排了出来。

【噗....噗噜噜...噗嗤】

仁炳的黑色紧身三角裤后面形成了一个小突起，很快的，顺着仁炳的股沟，就爬到了前面。

【好..好痒...】但仁炳也没有力气去抓挠他。他就让这种痒痒的感觉顺着自己的后面，传到了大腿根部，随后绕到了蛋蛋上，最终爬上了他的下体。

爬到仁炳前面的小玩意最终顺着他的下体进入到了仁实的体内，而仁实，现在却因为刚刚过去的高潮和抽插，后面基本处于麻木的状态，而没有感受到有异物的侵入。

同时，在两种液体的润滑加持下，很快的，这个小玩意就彻底没入了仁实的菊花内。

而仁炳，则在那个小玩意进入到弟弟后面的时候，眼神就已经变回了呆滞的状态，他机械的从弟弟身上爬了起来，呆坐在床上。

恢复了一段时间的仁实，则吃力的将自己的身体转了过来，他拍了拍自己的哥哥，想问问他接下来的打算。

【...哥哥？接下来怎么办？这里还没打扫完...嗯？哥哥？】

哥哥一声不吭，呆滞的看向前方。

仁实这时才发现了哥哥的异常，只可惜，一切察觉的太晚了。

【哥哥..?你怎么了哥哥？】

“咔哒”

二层房间的门打开了。

陈晓走了进来，他开口说道

【我就说过了，我会来找你的。】

【什...啊！这...难道是你？！】

仁实这才意识到，哥哥最近的异常，以及这一切的一切，都是那个人搞的鬼!

【你...你把我哥哥怎么了？】仁实吃力的撑起了自己，全身裸体的他已经不顾自己身上一丝不挂的状态了。

【没什么，就是植入了我最新研发的纳米机器人而已。不用担心，刚刚，你哥哥也已经将同样类型的纳米机器人植入到了你的体内。】

【什么？你对他干了什么？我不信我的哥哥会对我这么做的！】

【仁实啊，我知道，你对这一切还是充满了疑惑，但我相信，等咱们真正的见面后，你会理解我的苦衷的。至于我纳米机器人的效果，哼哼。仁炳，将你的下体整理好。然后，在我旁边立正站好。】

【是。】旁边的哥哥，机械的回应道，他将自己的下体放回了黑色紧身三角裤内。然后走下了床，在陈晓面前以非常标准的姿势站直，然后就静止在了那里。

【你！....】仁实想下床找陈晓算账，可惜他用尽了吃奶的力气，也没有办法直起自己的腰，只好大躺在床上。

【别费这个劲了，等一下，你也马上会加入你哥哥的，我不是说了吗，在满足你的心愿后，你身体的支配权，就归我了。】

【可恶！哥哥...你醒醒啊】仁实无论怎么喊叫，面前直立的哥哥都没有任何的反应。

【你还是关心一下自己吧？接下来，你将会感受到腹部的剧痛，如果你没有像你哥哥植入时那般的幸运，也就是有人帮你用按摩下体的方式抵消部分你的痛苦，那么很有可能你会疼痛到晕过去呢。】

【你....】仁实的眼睛再度流出了泪水。这份泪水，满含着后悔。

他后悔了自己当初在网上认识了白日春雪，后悔了自己随随便便就答应了她的赌约，后悔了相信哥哥是真心爱恋自己，后悔了自己为了这虚假的爱而付出了自己的身体。

眼泪从眼角滑落，滴到了刚刚他和哥哥鱼水之欢的床单上。他感受到这一切都是那么的虚幻，好像自己闭上眼睛在睁开的时候，自己的小世界还会完好如初。

可惜，接下来感受到的，是下腹的一阵剧痛

【啊！.....】

下腹传来的剧痛，使仁实无法继续思考下去，他捂着自己的肚子，大声的喊叫着。

【疼！哥哥，救我....为什么....为什么会这样...】眼泪因疼痛止不住的流出，现在的仁实，因为疼痛已经蜷缩成了一个小球。

哥哥依旧呆滞的站在旁边。没有丝毫移动的痕迹。

随后，一阵不同于刚刚的剧痛，让仁实的疼痛感来到了极点。

【啊！！！！】随着一声撕心裂肺的吼叫，仁实失去了意识。

很快的，仁实的菊花开始流出混合着透明和白色的液体，随后，一个熟悉而又陌生的小尖出现在仁实的菊花前。

如同仁炳一样，小尖射出了黑色的液体，像磁流体般的覆盖并包裹到了仁实下身的所有重要器官，随后收缩并塑形成了一条黑色的紧身三角裤。

见到仁实的植入也已经结束。陈晓则开口命令道

【仁炳，仁实，在我面前站好。】

【是。】已经站在陈晓面前的仁炳夹紧了自己的手臂，呆滞的回应着命令。

而仁实，在听到命令后，眼睛突然睁开，没有神情的眼珠呆滞的望向前方，机械的将自己撑起，下床走到了仁炳旁边，如同仁炳一般直立站好，并听话的回答：

【是。】

与此同时，仁实的后面还时不时流出着液体，透过那黑色的紧身三角裤滴在了地板上。

看到仁实也已经上线，陈晓露出了诡异的微笑，他对二人询问道

【你们，准备好了吗？】

二人不约而同的回答

【准备已就绪。】

后记：

仁家的两个小孩突然不见了。

有的邻居传二人是被拐卖了，因为他看见仁家的两个孩子在一个周六的早上被一位肌肉满满的大人押上了一辆面包车。

但有的邻居却说两个小孩子其实被一个知名学校给挖角了，而学校是全寄宿制的，所以回不来，跟拐卖一点关系也没有。

而陈晓，则吹着口哨，路过仁家已经空置了一段时间的房子，露出了诡异的微笑。随后，便消失在了道路的尽头。


End file.
